


One Night With Michael Jackson

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: Michael Jackson碰到了一个戴着面具和肯德基桶的怪人。末章开车。Michael Jackson met this weird guy wearing a mask and a KFC bucket. They ended up spending the night together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我拉郎最初的脑洞。我很想看着两个人初次见面的时候的故事，想看他们是怎么认识，怎么发展，怎么对对方产生兴趣，然后又是怎样发现对方就是the right one。
> 
> 虽然这是我第一个开的坑，但是我越写越长，然后改动得也越来越多。。。。所以一直到现在才放出来。更新会比较慢，但是我一定会填完坑的。
> 
> 希望大家不会觉得太OOC。食用愉快ww

Michael Jackson坐在公园的长椅上，看着孩子们在草坪上追逐打闹。

没有人认出来他是谁。他精心地乔装打扮了一番。他花了很多时间，在脸上贴了橡胶假面，换了衣服，变装成一个老头，又费了很大的劲才甩掉他的助理和保镖。现在他终于可以好好地享受一下这份清闲。

草坪上大多是小孩子和他们的家长。他们大多是出来野餐的。天气很好，阳光很明媚，他很喜欢这样的天气。不远处是一个喷泉，傍晚的阳光映在飞溅的水珠上，折射出几分懒散惬意的味道。小孩子们在他的身边跑来跑去。他们很快乐，于是他也很快乐。

这时候，有个人走进了草坪。公园里人来人往，但那个人却让他移不开眼睛。

他很高，但是很瘦。也许是因为他的身高，他有点驼背。他穿着一条红色的裤子，上身却穿着一件明黄色的风衣，并且把拉链拉到最高，把自己裹得严严实实的。他的头发很长，是一头蓬乱的卷发。他的脚上穿着高帮的帆布鞋，看上去已经穿了很久了。他把鞋带系的很松，更显得他的脚踝十分细瘦。

最奇怪的是，他的脸上戴着一个苍白无神的面具，头上还戴着一个……肯德基的桶？

Michael看着那个怪人，觉得自己简直要笑出声来。

那个怪人显然不觉得自己的打扮有任何问题。他看上去自在得很，慢腾腾地在公园里走着，到处张望。他似乎也不是特意来这里的，也没有什么特别吸引他的东西。他只是漫无目的地四处走动，闲庭信步。

他看上去就像是在散心。

也许他就是在散心。Michael想。也许他只是脸上有伤，不想露出来罢了。但是Michael想破脑袋也想不通他为什么要戴着一个肯德基的桶。

周围的人似乎都知道他，因为他们都没有表现出任何惊讶。小孩子们也一点都不怕他。他们时不时会跑到他身边，对他挥手，打招呼，或是拉着他想叫他一起玩。那个面具似乎妨碍了他的视线。他似乎不怎么能看到四周，因为他总是被忽然出现的小孩吓到。他没有表现出任何加入他们的意思，却也没有一丝反感。他只是摸摸他们的头，或是从口袋拿出一些糖果分给他们。

看上去是个温柔的人，Michael想。他看起来和周边格格不入，却并不让人讨厌。

终于，糖果也不能满足那些小孩了。他们揪着他的衣角，推搡他的腿，一点点把他推到喷泉旁。他们想把他推到喷泉池子里。那个怪人细瘦的手臂在空中乱挥着，挣扎着想逃走，却又担心伤到小孩子们而不敢用力。

他最终还是被推到了喷泉边上。他蹲下来，紧紧地抓住了喷泉池的边缘，小孩子们即便再努力也不能推动他半分。然后他开始反击，从池子里掬起一捧水，朝那一群小屁孩的身上洒去。这一招很管用，那群小鬼头尖叫着跑开，躲避飞溅的水珠。他乘机跳起来，逃离了喷泉。

但是那些小鬼头们还是不甘心，又一次围了上去。不过这一回他们只是围在他身旁，喧闹着又叫又跳。“糖果！糖果！”他们叫着，无比兴奋。“不给糖就捣乱！”

意思是，他还有糖果？Michael猜想。他的口袋似乎并不能装多少东西。那个人也抱着手臂，一副很为难的样子，摇了摇头。

小孩子们又叫了起来。“不给糖就捣乱！不给糖就捣乱！”

那人终于放下了抱着的手臂，摸了摸面具的下巴，看上去很无奈。他开始掏口袋，然而一颗糖也没有翻出来。接着他摘下了头上的桶，假装在里面掏着，还把桶翻过来抖了几下，以表明他真的没有任何糖果了。

小孩子们发出了一阵失望的声音。面具先生拿着那个纸桶，另一只手背在身后，朝着他们鞠了个躬，就像是向观众行礼一样，接着他把桶往头上一扣，脚下开始朝后滑去。——他是在表演太空步！他的动作不是很流畅，但是也逗得小孩们尖叫着拍起手来。那人又鞠了个躬，示意表演已经结束了，小孩子们终于满意地散开了。

似乎是个有趣的家伙。Michael想，不禁对他生出一丝好感。

Michael看到他在公园里又开始漫无目的的闲逛。他脸上的面具让人看不到任何表情，但是他看起来很放松，很惬意。他只是慢吞吞地在草地上走着，没有停下来，也没有特别在看任何地方，可是他就是让任何看到他的人心情变好。

他走啊走，脸转向了Michael这边。Michael不知道他是不是在看着这个方向，但还是对着他点了点头，算是打了个招呼。但对方并没有点头，而是愣了一下，停止了脚步，盯着这个方向看了好几秒。

Michael皱了皱眉。那个面具让他搞不清楚他是不是在看自己。

然后他稍微往后退了一些，原本有点驼着的背忽然就挺直了。他看上去很惊讶。他所有的肢体语言都让Michael确定他的确是在盯着自己，并且非常感兴趣。

难道说我的乔装被识破了？Michael想着。但是这不可能。Michael抬手摸了摸脸颊。他用的是拍戏的橡胶假面，贴在脸上可以彻底改变一个人的外貌。他用这个乔装在城市里兜兜转转甩掉保镖的时候，那么多人都没有认出来，他怎么可能看得出来？Michael不禁用余光瞟了一下自己的着装，宽大的裤子，松垮的衬衫，老式的长夹克。他的装扮应该没问题才是。

他不可能认得出我。Michael想，于是他对着那个呆在原地的怪人挥了挥手，又打了个招呼。

对方像是突然反应过来这样看着别人是不好的，有些不知所措地把头偏了过去。但他很快意识到这样很不礼貌，于是又转过身来，对Michael也挥了挥手。

他挥手的时候没有动他的腕关节，而是整支前臂都在挥动。就像是一个编码出错的机器人，Michael看着，这个想法忽然就冒了出来。他无法克制地扬了扬嘴角。

有个小女孩在Michael身边摔倒了。她有点委屈地抽泣了起来。Michael蹲下身去把她抱了起来。他口袋里拿出手帕，把她脸上的灰尘和眼泪擦掉。

“谢谢。”小女孩有些不好意思地说。Michael笑了笑，摸了摸她的头。小女孩很快就把这个小插曲抛到脑后，从他的手臂里跳出来，跑走了。

他的注意力又回到了面具先生的身上。他还是站在那里，歪着头打量着自己。然后他向Michael走过来。

他想做什么？Michael看着他越走越近，然后在自己的身边坐了下来。他从口袋里拿出了一个小本子和一支铅笔，开始写着什么。写完之后，他把本子递了过来。

上面只写了一句话。

【你是Michael Jackson吗？】

 

Michael觉得自己连呼吸都屏住了。

他是怎么知道的？Michael低垂着眼帘，紧张地思索着。他是粉丝，还是记者？他会开始大喊大叫吗？他会以此要挟我吗？如果他是记者，会抓住什么把柄大肆报道吗？

这次的乔装很成功，旁人没有看出来，自己也因此放松了戒心，Michael觉得有些懊恼。Michael思考着应该说些什么，但那张空白无神的面具让他一时无法判断对方到底是什么意图。

那人把本子收了回去，又在上面写了点东西，递了过来。

【对不起。我只想和你打个招呼。】

Michael摆出了一副茫然的表情，心底思索着自己应该怎么脱身，或是要不要联系他的保镖。

“你在说什么？”Michael装作不知情的样子。

对方歪了歪头，在本子上又写了一句话。

【我不是记者。】

Michael盯着那张面具。他看不到面具之下的眼睛，于是他连一个用来判断的眼神或是表情都没有。总有小报记者为了接近他而无所不用其极。Michael想。他应该赶紧找借口离开才是。

但是Michael犹豫了一下。一个穿得这么奇怪的人，家长们却能放心地让孩子们和他一起玩。他应该不是什么坏人，Michael想，决定先试探一下。

“你是谁？”Michael问。

【我是Buckethead。】

Michael皱了皱眉头。Buckethead？桶头？这算是什么名字？

“你为什么不说话？”Michael又问。

【Buckethead不说话。】

一个莫名其妙的回答。

难道他是聋哑人？毕竟他刚才一直都没有出声。Michael想。但是他能听得到自己的问题，也许他只是单纯的不能说话而已。

至少他不能把路人都叫来，Michael稍微放心了一些。“你想做什么？”

纸笔刷刷刷书写的声音。Michael看着他写字。他注意到他的手很大，那个本子在他的手里小得可笑。

【我只是很高兴见到你。我是你的粉丝。】


	2. Chapter 2

和这个人聊天实在是个十分费劲的过程。

Michael第一次这么轻易地占据主动——因为他占了“能说话”的便宜。他见惯了狂热激动的粉丝，也熟谙如何面对媒体和闪光灯，应对一个又一个的采访、话题和质问，鲜有人会让他主导。而现在这个人——Buckethead，不说话，不尖叫，也没有令人厌恶地东问西问。作为一个粉丝，他拘谨礼貌得令人诧异。

他也真是有耐心。说话可比写字快得多了，他忙于地回答Michael提出的问题，于是他没有闲暇写别的话。但他并没有发火，也没有表现出任何的不耐烦，只是慢吞吞地把回答写下来，然后给他看。

他的字像个小孩子一样，有点歪歪扭扭的，有点可爱。他的大手捏着那支铅笔，显得很滑稽。Michael知道自己的手也很大，但是相比他的来说还是要小一号。

“你说你是我的粉丝？”这相当于承认了自己的身份。

点头。

“你在跟踪我吗？”

摇头。

“你在这里做什么？”

【散心。】

“你真的只是偶然碰到我的？”

点头。

他点头的动作没有任何不同。也许他真的没有说谎，Michael想。

 “如果你是我的粉丝，你为什么没有问我要签名，或者把大家叫来？”

【我知道你不想被认出来。】

“谢谢。”Michael说。真是个有礼貌的人。

Buckethead在本子上又写了点什么，递了过来：【你一直在问我问题，我没有机会问你要签名。】

Michael终于扑哧一声笑了出来。“我的确没给你机会，是吧？”

Buckethead点了点头。他明明戴着面具，Michael却隐约感觉得到他有点委屈。

“你想要签名吗？”

猛点头，急切得几乎要把头上的桶甩下来。

……这个人真是莫名的可爱。Michael拿过了他的笔和本子，签了个名。Buckethead把本子接回去，把这一页纸撕下来，小心翼翼地放进了风衣的防水口袋里。

Michael忽然生出一股问他为什么要戴着面具和那个滑稽的桶的冲动。但是他自己脸上就贴着假面，而且这个问题也不是很礼貌，于是他尽力压下了这份好奇。

 “我可以叫你Bucket吗？”

点头。

“你经常来这个公园吗？”

点头。

“难怪家长都放心让小孩子们靠近你。”Michael说。

【我很喜欢小孩。】

“所以你才随身带着糖果？”Michael想到刚才小孩们跟在他身后要糖果的场景。

【我很喜欢万圣节。】

Michael笑了出来：“所以他们才叫着‘不给糖就捣乱’？”

对方耸了耸肩，似乎在万圣节已经过去了几个月之后还有小孩追着他要糖果是一件再平常不过的事情。Michael饶有兴致地看着他。对方似乎有些不好意思地摸了摸面具的脸，拉开了风衣的拉链，从内侧的夹层口袋里掏出了一根棒棒糖，递给Michael。

Michael努力地忍着笑：“我不会捣乱的，想把你扔进喷泉的可不是我。”

耸肩。Bucket还是拿着那根棒棒糖。棒棒糖在他的手中看起来小得可怜。

“谢谢。”Michael说着，手上却很自然地接过了棒棒糖，拆开了糖纸放进了嘴里。“不过，你刚才没有发这一根棒棒糖，难道不是你特意留着的么？”

Bucket低了低头，有些赧然。他没有开始在本子上写字，只是挥了挥手，做了个“没关系”的意思。

一个温柔又害羞的大个子，Michael没法不觉得这个人其实很有趣。他心里的疑问越来越强烈，于是Michael就直接问了出来。

“如果你不介意，我能问你个问题吗？”

点头。

“你为什么要戴着面具？”

Bucket又一次低头写起字来。他没有表现出任何被冒犯了的样子。【因为我的家人把我的脸抓烂了。】

Michael吓了一大跳：“你说什么？——他们在虐待你！你去检查过了吗？你的伤势怎么样？需要做手术吗？”

Bucket笨拙地挥了挥手，示意他冷静。然后他在本子上写道：【他们只是太喜欢我了。他们不知道轻重。他们都是鸡。】

鸡？

Michael生平第一次觉得跟不上别人的思路。

“……等等，你的家人都是鸡？”

点头，没有一丝犹豫。

“那你是什么？也是一只鸡吗？”Michael失声笑了出来，他觉得自己是在逗一个想象力太过丰富而语无伦次的小孩。更有趣的是，Bucket又一次煞有介事地点了点头，一副非常肯定的样子。

“那你为什么要在头上戴着一个桶？”Michael问道。

【这样在我弹奏的时候，那些死去的鸡的灵魂都会聚集到这个桶里。】

“……”对于这种前言不搭后语的对话，Michael觉得自己不应该太较真。

 

一个戴着面具和桶的怪人，还坚信自己是一只鸡。他应该报警，Michael想，把这个怪人带去检查一下脑袋。但Michael总觉得有点不对劲。他是怎么认出自己的？周边的人怎么都没觉得他不正常，反而还放心地让小孩子接近他？

“你说，死去的鸡的灵魂会回到那个桶里面。”Michael咬着棒棒糖的棍子，很努力地想跟上他的逻辑。

点头。

“但是为什么是肯德基的桶？”Michael非常不解，“用一个装过炸鸡块的桶，会不会有点太讽刺了？”

【这个是鸡仔们的墓碑。】

说法其实很有道理，Michael不由得点了点头，“非常合理。”

点头。Michael甚至能感觉到他有点小得意。

“你是怎么想到这个主意的？”

【因为我觉得这样可以让那些死去的鸡活过来。】

Michael思索了几秒钟，回想着Bucket的回答，“你戴着面具是因为你的脸被抓烂了，你戴着桶是因为你想让那些鸡——你的家人——活过来。对吗？”

点头。

“听起来好像有点压抑。”Michael说。即使这些不是他的臆想，这也是个很奇怪的故事。

【但是我现在已经有了自己的主题公园，小鸡们再也不用担心被做成炸鸡块了。】Bucket写道。

“主题公园？”Michael的好奇心被勾了起来，“是像迪士尼那样的吗？”

点头。

“叫什么名字呢？”

【Bucketheadland。】

“我喜欢这个名字，”Michael说，“里面都有什么？”

【其实这个公园刚刚开放，里面住满了机器人和小鸡。】

“你的家人，还有你最喜欢的玩具，对吗？”Michael问。Bucket非常开心地点头，那支铅笔在修长的手指之间打转起来。他想了想，又加了一句：【但是现在我只有一两个过山车。我想多开几个游乐项目，然后在公园中央放一个墓地。】

“墓地？”Michael这才反应过来。也许这个Bucketheadland并不是一个真正的公园，而是他编造的故事的一部分。“为什么要在公园中间建墓地？”

【因为我都是在墓地里找到朋友的。】Bucket写道。

 “但是为什么是在墓地？”Michael问，“交到的是什么朋友？”。

【灰色的人或者天使们，他们会听我弹琴。】

这个故事真的越来越说不通了。Michael皱着眉头，他开始意识到这个关于鸡的故事并不是只有鸡而已，而且这个走向实在是太奇怪了。他不想让Bucket从头开始讲，于是他就不得不换个角度。Michael忽然想到Bucket提到了两次弹奏，他决定从跟这个开始问起。

“你刚才说到弹奏，”Michael问，“是什么乐器？”

【吉他。】写罢，Bucket还不忘摆了个姿势。

他的手型摆的不错，而且他的大手真的很适合弹吉他。Michael忽然好奇起来。他伸手抓住了Bucket的左手，想看看他的手指。

Bucket吓了一跳，手臂反射性地往后抽。Michael觉得有点尴尬，毕竟这回他才是唐突的那个。“对不起，但你能让我看看你的手吗？”

Bucket呆了一下，然后点了点头，把手伸了出去。

他的手给人一种很瘦弱的感觉，明显而嶙峋的关节，手背上凸起的血管，还有怪异的很少转动的腕关节。但他的手型很好看。手掌薄而宽，手指修长，指甲剪得很短。他摸了摸他的指尖，的确有很厚实的茧。

“你摆个和弦手型给我看看。”Michael不由自主地用了个祈使句。

那只大手立刻摆出了一个手型。那是一个很宽的跨度。

“看来你并没有说谎。”Michael放下那只大手，故意挑剔地说。真是奇怪。他向来都是平和温柔的人，无论是常态还是伪装。但他就是忍不住想逗这个怪人。

【Buckethead不说谎。】

Michael挑起了眉。真是个带着孩子气，却又非常直白的答案。他还想说点什么，却看见Bucket从口袋里掏出一把小刀，开始削那支已经钝头的铅笔。他的大手让这个画面有点滑稽。Michael把铅笔和小刀拿过来，“我帮你吧。”

Bucket拍了拍他的肩头，让他等一下，然后从口袋里拿出了一张纸巾垫在他腿上，才让他开始削笔。

“你的口袋怎么装了那么多东西啊……”Michael一边嘟囔着，一边削铅笔。Bucket有点委屈地坐在旁边。没有了笔，他也没办法辩解。

如果他没有什么精神或世界认知的问题，那他对于这个不能说话的小游戏执着得有些可笑。Michael把小刀和削好的铅笔递给Bucket。Bucket把刀收回口袋，然后把削下来的木屑包好，丢掉，然后在本子上写道：【谢谢。】

“所以，”Michael继续刚才的话题，“你是个吉他手？”

点头。

“你是在乐队里，还是在录音室里工作？”

【都有。】

“你都弹什么风格？”

【主要是实验音乐，金属，氛围音乐；其他一些蓝调，爵士，蓝草之类的，都会一点。】

Michael的兴致提了起来：“听你这么说，你应该很厉害喽？”

【……嗯，有人这么说。】苍白的面具没有任何变化，但Michael感觉面具下的脸似乎笑了一下。

“但是你主要给Bucketheadland做游乐园的配音？”

点头。

“游乐园那么多游乐项目，”Michael想试探一下这个故事到底有多完善，“你都会做什么样的配音呢？”

Bucket像是被提起了兴致，因为他写的回答忽然就变长了。【过山车的音乐会比较快；如果是游戏，我会做一些特别的声效，比如玩具枪的声音。】

Michael笑了起来。他发现自己对Bucket越来越感兴趣。他到底是怎么想出这个奇怪的故事，又是怎么把这些细枝末节都安排好的呢？他看着Bucket还在往下写：【我最喜欢给屠宰场写主题曲，或者给小鸡们弹安眠曲。】

“屠宰场主题曲和安眠曲的区别是什么呢？”

【安眠曲会更有想象力，鸡仔们睡着之后就会做有趣的梦。】

Michael很想知道给小鸡的安眠曲究竟是怎么样。他四处环顾，却连个卖艺的都没有看到。“可惜你没有带吉他出来。”

Bucket似乎也有点为难。他挠了挠头——他的头被桶盖住了，所以他只能抓了抓桶的边缘。他想了想，在本子上写道：【如果你愿意来Bucketheadland的话就可以。】

Michael愣了一下。这应该是一个虚构的地方。“怎么去？”

【我住的地方。】Bucket写道。

所以他指的是他家里，而且这是个邀请。

【而且我的本子也没什么位置了。】Bucket晃了晃手里的本子。那个小的可怜的本子只剩下最后两三页了。

所以接下来都没办法聊天了吗？Michael皱了皱眉，有点失望。

【我在Bucketheadland里有个朋友，Herbie，】Bucket写道，【他会帮我说话。】

“所以你就不用写得这么辛苦了，是吗？”Michael精神一振。他不应该就这么去一个刚认识的人的家里，但他实在是太好奇了。他想把整个故事听完，想见识一下给小鸡弹的安眠曲，想知道在那个纸桶之下还隐藏了多少幻想。

——这可比回去面对那堆繁琐的通告好多了。Michael想，于是他很快就做出了决定。“没问题！毕竟他们可不是按时间给我发工资的，对吧？”

Bucket的肩膀抖动起来，笑得很开心。Michael看着那个大个子在长椅上笑得直不起腰，他甚至能听到面具之下的鼻息声。Michael看了看手表，晚上七点钟。越来越长的白昼总是让他忘记时间。橘色的阳光从天空投射下来，连Bucket没有表情的面具都变得柔软。这让他的心情愉悦得简直有些不真实。

Bucket站了起来，准备往前走。

“最后一个问题，”Michael问，“你是谁？”

Bucket写道：【一个传教士的野种。】

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC. 
> 
> ——这两个人唠唠叨叨怎么还不去开房，气死老夫了，口亨
> 
> 桶终于成功把迈撩回家了哈哈哈哈哈接下来就可以看星星看月亮谈人生谈理想亲亲嘴交换电话了呢【你
> 
> 我会尽量改好下一章放出来的嘻w


	3. Chapter 3

The bastard son of a preacher man。

他是这么描述自己的。Michael一路走着，心里很不是滋味。哪有人这么说自己的？即使这是事实，他也用不着这么直白的说出来啊。

Bucket在前面走着。他很高，加上那个桶应该超过两米。与他刚才表现出来的笨拙憨厚不同，他走路的时候简直是灵巧的。除了有些驼背，他走路的时候很自然，放松；他的腿很长，步子迈的很大，却又悄无声息。就像一台嘎吱作响的机器忽然上了油，或是一个内向的生物忽然变得平静自信。他所表现的任何方面都非常奇妙——格格不入，却又莫名的让人喜欢。

Bucket在等红绿灯的时候把本子拿了出来。【很快就到了。】

Michael点了点头。他其实一点都不着急。天知道他多久没有过这样的经历了——一个无所事事的日子，和一个人随意聊聊天，交一个朋友。他每次出门的时候，要么是被一大群人簇拥着，要么是坐在车里。尖叫，掌声，闪光灯。他热爱这一切，却又无比劳累。而今天这个“不是被关注的焦点”的角色，的确挺新奇的。

“这个Herbie，”Michael问，“是你的舍友吗？”

摇头。

“你朋友？”

还是摇头。

“他到底是谁？你的家人？你的管家？助手？”

Bucket抓住了他的手肘往前走。他这才发现绿灯已经亮了。他有点不甘心，觉得自己像是被当成了一个小孩。

“他该不会是你的宠物吧？我也有很多宠物哦，我养了蜘蛛，蛇，还有猩猩，很酷对不对！”

他看见Bucket的肩膀又开始抖了起来。

“喂你快点回答我啊！”Michael有些不满。好歹他也是天王巨星，这个人还自称是他的粉丝，却不把他当回事。“我到底猜对了没有啊？告诉我啊——你别只顾着往前走啊——”

Bucket叹了口气。

他居然叹气！！

这是什么态度！！！！

“你干嘛叹气！你是不是在敷衍我？你说话啊，你是不是觉得我很烦人？你不是说你是我的粉丝吗？有你这么对爱豆的吗？！我告诉你——”

一只大手捂上了他的嘴。Michael瞬间惊醒过来。他下意识地用了自己的声音。那几乎就是把他的身份捅了出去。

那只手松开了他的嘴，竖起一根食指，在面具的嘴上比了一下，示意他不要说话。Michael点了点头，手心里出了一片冷汗。

Bucket掏出了那个小本子，写道：【对不起，但是我们很快就到了。】

 

他的家离公园其实并不远，只隔了几个路口。

那是个完全不起眼的房子。Bucket走上门前的台阶，在本子上写道：【你等一下，我收拾一下鸡窝。】然后他从口袋里拿出了钥匙打开了门。走进去，把门关上了。

他管自己的家叫鸡窝？Michael其实并不怎么诧异，一只鸡当然是住在鸡窝里啦。他奇怪的是，自己居然这么快就被一个荒谬的臆想给绕了进去。他有些无聊地四下走了几步，看见门口旁边放着几个雕塑。

雕塑？为什么要在门前放雕塑？难道他在学素描？Michael走了过去，却发现这几个雕塑都是一副面目狰狞，凶神恶煞的模样。为什么要买这样的雕塑？Michael正疑惑着，接着他听到Bucket打开了们。

“进来吧。”

“好。”Michael不假思索地走了进去。

他家里光线有点暗。和他想象的乱糟糟的房间有点不同，这里并不算太糟糕，地上居然还铺了地毯。松软的沙发，饭桌上放着盐和胡椒，一切都似乎很平凡。虽然那个盐和胡椒的瓶子都是鸡的形状，地上有好几箱玩具，一看就知道是刚刚拣进箱子里的，而且他家里的灯居然全都是万圣节的南瓜形状，在墙上摆出不同的鬼脸。

“我要脱鞋吗？”Michael说。

“嗯，穿袜子就好。”

Michael把鞋子脱掉，踩在了地毯上。毛茸茸的，好舒服。他转头问道：“哎，你不是说Herbie在——”

不对！！

“你、你刚才是不是说话了？”Michael几乎惊叫出声。

“Buckethead不说话。”

Michael疑惑极了。他不是不能说话么？然而这个柔软却又刻意压低的声音明明是从这个大个子的身上传出来的。

“你？你是Herbie？”这到底是怎么回事？双重人格吗！？Michael瞪大了眼睛。“可是你不是Bucket吗？”

“不，”那个声音说，努力压抑着笑意，“我才是Herbie。”

然后Bucket朝着他晃了晃手里拿着的东西。Michael盯着看了好几秒，才看出来那是个巨大的橡皮玩具，一个丑怪的脸。皱巴巴的皮肤，翻白无神的眼睛，丑陋残缺的牙齿，还有稀疏花白的头发。那个玩具的嘴巴动了动——很明显是Bucket的手在后面操纵——“见到你很高兴。”

 

“所以说你就是Herbie？”Michael瞪着面具的眼睛。

“是的。”

“Bucket不说话，所以你替他说？”

“是的。”

Michael抬头看了看Bucket，后者歪了歪头表示认同。

“我明白了，”Michael转了转眼珠，决定陪他把这个游戏玩到底，“刚才我和Bucket在公园里碰到了，但他不能说话，我们两个的交流有些不是很顺畅。”

“刚才Bucket告诉我了。”Herbie煞有介事地说。

“所以，我们从头开始吧。”Michael盘腿在地毯上坐了下来。Bucket愣了一下，也坐了下来。他的两条细瘦的长腿屈着，两只穿着白袜子的巨大的脚踩在地毯上。他的手臂在膝盖上架着，一手揪着Herbie的头发，一手操纵着Herbie的嘴。

“你想知道什么？”那个轻软的声音又刻意压低了几分，显然是乐在其中。

“全部。”Michael说，“比如说……他刚才为什么说自己是个野种？”

“因为他是。”Herbie说，“他是个传教士的野种。”

“但是刚才在公园里，他告诉我他其实是一只鸡。”

“啊，真是不幸。”Herbie说，“那个传教士和女人通奸，生下了他。这对整个小镇都是个污点，所以他是在鸡窝里面长大的。对于他来说，鸡就是他的家人，所以他也是一只鸡，毫无疑问。”

“真是不幸。”Michael跟着说。这个脑洞开的不是一般的大。

“但是他有很多朋友。那些小鸡们最喜欢他了。”那个声音忽然轻快了一些。

“但是他们把他的脸抓没了。”Michael故意说。

“他们都是鸡。他们不知道轻重。”

“口径非常一致嘛。”Michael戏谑地瞟了一眼Bucket。Bucket耸了耸肩，没有发表任何意见。“难道Bucket就没有别的朋友了吗？”

“大家都讨厌他，还会用火烧他。所以他一直戴着面具。”Herbie说，“就像万圣节一样——棒极了。”Bucket非常适时地点了点头，表示附和。

“所以家里的灯都是南瓜形状的？像万圣节一样？”

“对，因为万圣节的时候，他会得到一些糖果，而且大家都戴着面具，这样他就不孤单了。有一年他甚至得到了一把小铲子呢。”Herbie说。

Michael眨了眨眼睛。“铲子？”

“他用这把铲子在墓地里交朋友。”

在墓地里的铲子。意思是，他的朋友其实都是白骨，Michael想。“那些在墓地里的朋友会听他弹吉他。”

“是的。”

“那他是从哪里得到吉他的呢？”

“他捡到了一把别人扔掉的旧吉他。他很努力地练习，在鸡窝里，在墓地里。他弹啊弹啊弹，就弹的越来越好了。”

终于能进入正题了，Michael窃喜。“那么你可以请他弹一下吗？我非常想听。”

“你想听什么呢？”Herbie问。

“我想听他给Bucketheadland写的音乐。”Michael说。

 “音箱在地下室，隔音比较好。” Herbie龇了龇牙，“跟着Bucket就好。”

 

Bucket带他到地下室。

“这儿有点乱。”Herbie说着，打开了一盏南瓜灯。

眼前的房间比Michael预想的大的多。里面堆满了各式各样的器材，音箱，键盘，效果器，电脑。音箱的前面放着几把吉他，电吉他木吉他都有，还有贝斯。地上除了玩具之外，还有一大堆电线和踏板。

“过山车准备就要出发了。”Herbie说着，然后被随意放到了一个音箱上。Michael注意到，音箱上胡乱放着几个拨片。很多设备上都摆放了很多玩具——面目狰狞的雕塑，达斯维达，鸡，还有血淋淋的手脚。Bucket找出了一张椅子，让Michael坐下，然后又把Herbie抓了起来。

“我们先随意弹一段吧。”

Bucket把Herbie从手上摘下，放到了音箱上。他检查了一下踏板的接线，背起一把白色的电吉他，Michael注意到这把吉他比普通的吉他要大一圈。Bucket把吉他接上音箱，拿起拨片拨了几下弦调了调音；接着他打开了鼓点机，然后——

从音箱发出的电吉他的声音炸裂了Michael的双耳，低沉躁动的音符冲击着他的耳膜。旋律带着沉郁灰暗又暴烈的能量，还有摧毁一切的欲望，从他的手指之间宣泄出来。他左手的手指在琴弦上飞舞着，在琴品之间摁动出一连串的颤音，迅速灵巧得让人目不暇接，但他的动作看起来是那么的轻松，似乎这并不是一件需要多少技巧的事情。

左手在琴把上凶狠地划动着。弹了一段之后，他忽然摒弃了原有的节拍，右手停止了拨弦，抓住了琴弦下方的一个旋钮。他的左手在琴把上摁着一个和弦，在旋钮的作用下变成了失真的音效。就像是在飞速的过山车上听到的尖锐风声，在某个节点敲击到了Michael的心脏。【*Crash Victim 】

Bucket利落地结束了这一段演奏，音乐声戛然而止。他把Herbie拿起来，问：“怎么样？”

“非常……”Michael停顿了一下，他发现自己很难找到一个贴切的形容词，“厉害——令人钦佩。”他咽了一口唾沫。就像是经历了一场惊吓一样，Michael莫名地觉得口干舌燥。

“不喜欢吗？”Herbie问，似乎有点失望。

Michael摇头，“不是，我只是……从没见过这种弹法。”

“那么这种呢？”Herbie问。

Michael发现他的眼睛忽然就跟不上Bucket手指的速度了。这一回的音符更加急速，从琴把中间开始向高音处爬升。即使在高把位越来越狭窄的琴品处，他也没有摁错一个音。接着，他的右手手指翻动间将拨片藏到了手心，然后将双手都放到琴把上，手指在琴弦上弹动。Michael从没有见过这样的弹法，不用右手拨弦，而是直接用指尖在琴品上把音符点出来。电吉他发出的声音让Michael想到外星的世界——前卫，怪异，冰冷又莫名的喧嚣和狂热。就像科幻电影里的背景，就像他的演奏风格一样。简直不像这个世界的产物。

“怎么样？”Herbie又一次发问。

“哇哦。”Michael鼓掌。他想不出别的赞美的词汇。

Bucket搓了搓手，似乎有些赧然，“谢谢。”Herbie说，连声音都小了很多。

“你的吉他弹的真好。”Michael说。这句话简直不能形容他能力的百分之一，苍白得简直不能算是一句赞美。“你是在哪里学的？”

“没有人教他，”Herbie说，这个第三人称的称呼让Michael意识到这个不说话的小游戏并没有结束。

“那么他的灵感是从哪里来的呢？”

“在鸡窝的远处有一片空地，时不时会上映露天电影。”Herbie说，兴奋得嘶嘶地抽着气，“德州电锯杀人狂、Michael Myers、Giant Robot。他听不到电影的声音，于是他用自己的吉他给电影配音。”

“那么他在墓地里交的朋友呢？”Michael想起了Bucket的故事。

Herbie换了一种阴森的声音，“他在墓地里弹奏的时候，脑海里想着的是安眠曲，然后那些死去的鸡的灵魂都汇聚到了他头上的桶里。”

“他在那个时候就已经开始戴着桶了吗？”

“啊，没错，”Herbie龇了龇牙，“农场里的人总是把他的家人抓走，偷走鸡蛋。某一个晚上有人把一桶炸鸡丢进了他的鸡窝里。他试图把那桶鸡的碎块拼起来，但是他办不到，于是他崩溃了，抓起那个桶戴在头上，抓起了他的吉他冲进了墓地里。”

“真是可怕。”Michael说。

“从此之后，他就一直在墓地里弹吉他。”Herbie说。“接下来的事情我记的不是很清楚了，我只知道他的面具的嘴边会出现油渍和烧烤酱的痕迹，而他弹吉他则弹得越来越好。”

“那么，”Michael问，“我很好奇——你，Herbie，在Bucket的故事里，到底是个什么角色呢？”

“我忘了告诉你了吗？”Herbie说，“是我把那桶炸鸡扔进去的。——我是那个恶毒的农场主被切下来的头。”

“既然你的头——你，已经从身体上切下来了，你又怎么能说话呢？而且还是替Bucket说话？”Michael问。

“这个过程有点复杂，”Herbie说，“Bucket知道的一个小诀窍而已。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC.
> 
> 写桶弹琴的那两段真的好耻啊啊啊啊啊啊抱头尖叫，老夫不知道花才尬出来的，呜呜呜呜呜呜呜【嚎啕【幸好桶和桶机油的采访提供了很多帮助w
> 
> 我只想知道，这两个人都回家了，怎么还不开始滚床单！
> 
> ——而且我知道我还是没有写桶是怎么认出MJ的。给个剧透，第五章才会有哦【跑走


	4. Chapter 4

Michael缩在椅子上，手里拿着一杯冰柠檬茶。他不是很清楚他手里什么时候出现了柠檬茶。他隐约记得Herbie问他要不要喝点什么，他毫不犹豫地就说想喝冰柠檬茶。Herbie上楼翻了一通冰箱，然后下来告诉他说没有柠檬茶了。

“可是我就是想喝柠檬茶，冰镇的柠檬茶。”Michael眨巴着眼睛。他在任性的时候就会用这个表情。这很管用。他的眼睛很好看，他的脸很清秀。没有什么人能拒绝这个表情。但是他戴着面具。Michael想，他居然忘记自己戴了面具。一个满脸褶的老头子做着撒娇的模样，要多难为情有多难为情。

“要不我出去给你买？”Herbie说，“有一家便利店离这里很近。”

“好。”

“你想喝什么样的？”

“我不知道——你挑吧。”Michael说。

“那你等我一下。”Herbie说，然后转身出门了。

Michael很好奇。他的脾气居然这么好，他唯一一个比较像粉丝的行为就是要了个签名，仅此而已。

Michael并不是很理解为什么自己一点都提不起戒心，不仅去了一个刚认识几个小时的人的家，还很幼稚地跳进了那个虚构的故事里，认真地把Bucket和Herbie分开。他努力地想理清自己的思绪，但刚才那两段riff还在他的耳边响着。Bucket Bucket Bucket，他想，到底是个怎样的世界，才能造出这样一个人呢？

他忽然有点理解了那个荒谬的故事。他闭上眼睛，想象着一个在鸡窝里长大的小孩。被孤立，被排挤，被厌恶，被憎恨。他不了解任何人，也不曾接近任何一个人。他认得的只有那些鸡，但他们都死了。就像一个不属于这个星球的生物看着这个他无法理解的世界。他狂躁但悲伤，想靠近却又疏离，一个什么都得不到，什么都没有的生物。

所以他的吉他弹的也这么狂躁吗？他蜷缩在鸡窝里，看着自己的家人和朋友一个个被带走被杀死被吃掉，看着恐怖电影长大，电锯杀人狂，Michael Myers，一个什么都没有的人想要摧毁所有他能看到的事物。他会在墓地里弹琴，把折磨过他的农场主的头砍下来，没准他也想尝血与骨的滋味。他想杀死谁？他又是谁？

可是他真的是Bucket吗？一个礼貌得几近拘谨的人，在公园里和小孩子们胡闹，还给他们发糖果。他友善到给一个刚认识的人出门买饮料，还在自己使用了真声的时候提醒自己。他应该是一个很温柔的人才对。

所以，他为什么会编造出这么一个冷冰冰的故事？编造出来的Bucket，或者是面具之后的人——还是说，这两个都是他？一个表面上很腼腆很平和的人，内心却有着莫名的疯狂和毁灭的欲望？抑或是是他迷恋这种低沉阴暗的能量？他也许很害羞，但他喜欢这种从音箱里轰鸣而出的躁动？

在Michael胡思乱想的时候，Bucket回来了，手里端着两杯加了冰块的柠檬茶。“楼上还有，如果你还想喝我去帮你倒。”

 “谢谢。”Michael接过一杯。杯沿上挂着一片薄薄的柠檬，看上去可爱极了。Bucket捧着他自己的那一杯，在Michael对面的地板上坐下。

他要怎么喝？Michael忽然很好奇，期待着他会把面具摘下，或是将面具抬起一角。但Bucket从口袋里掏出了一根吸管，插进杯子喝了起来。

他连掀起面具的一角都不愿意，Michael觉得有点好笑。他看着那只抓着杯子的大手。精瘦却不显得孱弱的手腕，骨节分明的关节，手指修长，指甲修剪得很干净。柠檬茶真的很冰，他的指尖被冻得有点发红，杯子外壁上凝结的水珠打湿了他的手指，还有些顺着他的指缝一点点流了下来。

居然有些色气。Michael想着，克制着上前把他的手舔干净的冲动。一个人的手居然可以好看到让一个不露脸的人变得性感。

“我想问一下，”Michael说，“Bucket后来怎么样了？”

Bucket连忙放下了冰柠檬茶，拿起了Herbie：“他把鸡窝烧掉了，一夸脱的汽油。”

“为什么？”Michael有点惊讶，这个故事发展得不是一般的快。

“因为他要从镇上逃走。”

 “可是……”

“后来发生了什么我不是很清楚，”Herbie说，“毕竟我一直没有离开那个农场。但是后来他回来了——好想是在我死后？——他切下了我的头。当时我的躯体已经开始腐烂了，但他似乎学到了给尸体防腐的方法，所以我现在就是这副模样了。”

“可是……”Michael又一次欲言又止，不知道自己想问些什么。

看Michael没有提问，Bucket把Herbie放下了。他捧着柠檬茶，捏着那根吸管专心地喝。他喝得并不快，很斯文地一小口一小口抿。他的两条长腿直直地伸着，穿着白袜子的两只脚叠在一起。他似乎察觉到有人在看自己，于是抬起头看向Michael。

面具苍白而无言。Michael看着那张没有任何表情的脸。他看不到面具下的眼睛。他不知道Bucket到底是怎么看东西的。

Bucket被看得有点腼腆。真是奇怪，Michael居然知道他是在腼腆。

然后Bucket打了一个嗝。那个嗝很小声，但是在静默的地下室里听的很清楚。Michael不由自主地大笑出声。真是可爱。Bucket尴尬地低头继续喝，但他的头埋得越来越低。最后他屈起了腿，把脸埋进了双膝间。

“没事的，”Michael说，“我喝饮料也会打嗝。”

Bucket把头抬了起来。他看上去还是很尴尬。于是Michael使劲地憋了一个嗝出来，虽然很勉强。他满意地看到Bucket的肩膀开始抖动。这回他听到了笑声，声音很小，轻软而俏皮。Michael忽然觉得有点不对劲。他不自觉地把双脚缩到了凳子上，歪着头打量着Bucket。

Michael说：“弹点别的曲子吧。”

“你想听点什么？”Bucket连忙拿起了Herbie。

“温柔一点的。你会吗？”

“没问题。”Bucket背起一把木吉他，在琴把上方了夹个变调夹。

木吉他的声音比电吉他要清脆。没有了电吉他的声效，他弹的东西也柔和了许多。这是一首轻快的曲子，干净流畅的旋律，不用任何歌词都听得出的闲适与惬意。木吉他在他的手里看起来有些小，但他也弹得很顺手。那几个被拆分过的和弦并不复杂，可是听起来就是特别悦耳。他只弹了一小段，就停下了。

Michael问：“这首曲子叫什么名字？”

“不知道，”Herbie说，“随手弹的。现在他已经忘记了。”【*Beyond the Knowing】

“你真的很厉害。”Michael赞叹道。

Bucket放下了Herbie，没有说话。他在吉他上拨了几下，几个欢欣的音符就流了出来。这是在表示开心吗？Michael想，把最后一口柠檬茶喝掉，把杯子放在了地上。“再弹一首。”

修长的手指在琴弦上滑动了，拨出一个升高的音符，就像是在询问一样。

“弹一首平静的。”

Bucket想了想，又拿起了电吉他。他在吉他上拨弄着，弹出了几声海鸥的叫声，还有海浪和蓝天的画面。Michael不知道电吉他的音效可以这么多变。这一回吉他的声音并不尖锐，圆润而流畅，就像有阳光和海风拂过脸上。

“这首歌叫做西班牙的海岸。”Herbie说。【*Sketches of Spain (For Miles)】

Michael想了想，“是阿兰胡埃斯协奏曲改编的吗？”

点头。

“你应该是个很温柔的人。”Michael说。

回答他的还是吉他声。一段平白得几乎有些稚气的音乐【*Who Me?】。

Michael看着那个害羞的大个子坐在地上。他沉浸在自己的世界里，固执地不说话，或是用音乐来回答问题，还给自己的玩具捏造了一个名字和身份来说话。Bucket把瘦长的腿盘了起来，抱着他的吉他，开始随意地弹弄。有时是流畅优美的旋律，有时是毫无规律可循的音符，然后他就组合出一个又一个短小精悍的riff【*Funnel Weaver】。他更像是在打发时间，在做一件非常简单的，如同喝水一样寻常的事情，但这足以让许多Michael见过的音乐人逊色不已。

然后Michael忽然反应过来——Buckethead和所谓的Herbie，只是伪装而已。他编造了一个虚假的故事来配合他怪异的面具和桶，然后自己就被绕了进去。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”Michael说。

 “什么？”

Michael摸摸下巴，装作很努力在思考的样子：“我想，Buckethead是假的，Herbie是假的，传教士是假的，鸡舍长大的故事也是假的。”

“是吗？”Herbie说，“为什么？”

“因为我觉得这个故事有些不对头。”Michael说，“你的吉他弹得很好。太好了。你肯定是系统地学习过的吧？还有那个故事——传教士的野种，被鸡群养大，然后在十七岁的时候一把火烧了鸡舍然后逃走——很有趣的故事，但是并不合理。”

“是吗？”

“从你的故事里来看，他从出生就被养在鸡圈里，那么他没有接受过任何教育，没有与人打交道的经验。我知道，如果错过了学习语言的关键时期，那么之后是没有可能再学习任何语言的。他应该是没有任何社交的能力，不可能住在房子里——他也不可能认出我。”Michael越说越兴奋。

“还有呢？”Herbie说，似乎并不生气。

“你知道这里最大的纰漏在哪里吗？”Michael说，“即使你说的故事都是真的，Buckethead是不可能喜欢万圣节的！没错，在万圣节大家都化妆，戴面具；但是，面具之下还是同样的人，他们唾弃他、虐待他、痛恨他，这些都是不会变的。”

Michael说完，有些紧张地看着Bucket。如果他能证明这个故事的纰漏，没准他能让Bucket把那个面具摘掉。

Bucket摸了摸面具的下巴，似乎在思索着什么。他沉默了半晌，拿起了Herbie。“你说的都没错，”他把声音压得越来越低，“但是你亲眼看到了他去公园，小孩子就在他身边跑来跑去，你看见他们的家长担心着急吗？他不是认出你了吗？你和他聊了很久，最后不也是跟着他到家里来了吗？”

Michael点了点头。

“他的确是在鸡窝长大，但是不代表他的妈妈不能去照顾他。他能说话，能与人相处，会不会是因为他的妈妈教过他？你先前在公园里的时候和他聊天，证明他还是能写字的，对不对？”

的确有这个可能。Michael无法反驳。

Herbie继续说，“在万圣节的时候，大家都戴上了面具，这样他就看不到他每天都必须面对的嫌恶和鄙夷了。虽然人还是一样的人，但是他已经很高兴了。”

Michael抿着嘴巴。他知道Herbie说的都对，但是他总是觉得而有些不对劲。

“最后，”Herbie说道，“一个大家都痛恨的人，他住的地方着了火，你觉得有谁会在乎呢？他根本就没有存在过，所以当他逃走之后，又有谁会报警呢？”

 “可是……”Michael想了想，“如果他的妈妈当时还能去照顾他，为什么不带着他一起离开镇里，去别的地方呢？”

“当然，你的论点倒是正确的。”Herbie并没有回答。他的声音忽然变得轻快起来，“因为Buckethead是不存在的，Herbie也是不存在的。”

“为什么？”

“因为他们都是被虚构出来的。”Bucket说。Michael知道那是Bucket而非Herbie在说话，因为那个橡皮玩具已经被他放了下来。

“那你到底是谁？”

Bucket并没有马上回答。他摘掉了头上的桶，紧接着摘掉了那个无神的面具。他的脸就这么露了出来，快得让Michael没有任何思考和反应的时间。然后他向Michael伸出了手。

“我叫做Brian Carroll。认识你很高兴。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊我好开心，这两个叨逼了这么久，桶终于摘面具了，嘤。
> 
> 虽然剧情很拖沓【我还是觉得迈的好奇心会让他不停地问问题】，私心还是很嗨皮的，两个大甜心对着一个脑洞正经八百地讨论，简直可爱w
> 
> 下一章就要表白了，呀嘿——


	5. Chapter 5

同一个人的不同身份会有多少区别呢？除非是演技高超的演员，或是有表演人格，或是人格分裂，极少有人能把不同的人格演绎得鲜明。

Bucket，不，Brian，显然不是其中之一。摘下面具的他似乎没有什么不同。他的气质，他的坐姿，肢体语言，都没有什么太大的变化。他看上去只是变得更羞涩了一些。真是有趣，一个已经很腼腆的人居然还能更拘谨。

他的脸看起来有些普通，看起来就是个寻常的美国青年，寻常得让Michael有些小小的失望了一下。他的眉眼清秀，鼻梁很高，瘦削的下巴，薄薄的嘴唇在嘴角处有个小小的，上翘的弧度，显出一个微笑的模样。

“似乎没有我想象中的好看哎——”Michael说着，故意把尾音拖长，做出一副挑剔刻薄的样子。

“原来你喜欢Herbie这样的狰狞面目？”Brian说，并没有生气。他的嘴角往上挑了一些，一个柔软的微笑就出现在他的脸上。

Michael往前凑了一些，仔细端详他的脸。他的模样真的不算惊艳，但是看起来很顺眼。Michael看着他的眼睛。他的眼睛是浅蓝色的，带着一些灰色。

“你的眼睛很漂亮。”Michael说。

“谢谢。”Brian说。他有些不好意思地往下看了一下，眼睫盖住了眸子。没有了Herbie，他也不再刻意压低他的声音。他的声音果然很柔软。

“我也喜欢你的声音。”

“嗯嗯……”Brian的眼帘垂得更低了。他的脸居然红了一下。

Michael看着他脸上的那一抹隐约的红潮，玩心大起：“你脸红了？”

那片红色又扩大了一些。Brian挠了挠头，“我，嗯……很害羞。”

“没错，”Michael咯咯咯地笑了起来，“我第一次见到这么容易脸红的人。”

Brian终于能抬头看着他，“你一定很少怯场吧。”

Michael点头。一个五岁就上台演出的人对于注视与夸赞真的习以为常。“所以你才戴着面具吗？”

“是的，”Brian说着，抿了一小口冰柠檬茶——用的还是吸管——“我塑造了一个人格，一个舞台上表演的人格，这样我就可以安心地躲在伪装后面了。”

“可是我觉得Brian和Buckethead并没有什么区别。”Michael说。

“没有区别。”Brian回答，“Buckethead只是我性格里的另一面。Buckethead是……空洞的，我只是需要一个人格来投射我平时羞于表达的东西。”

“比如？”

Brian笑了起来，眼睛里闪着光芒，就像小孩子在谈论心爱的玩具一样：“我喜欢迪斯尼乐园，喜欢看星球大战，喜欢李小龙——我还会耍双截棍——但是我最喜欢的是恐怖电影，电锯杀人狂，麦克迈尔斯，血淋淋黏糊糊的玩意儿。”

“所以那些关于鸡和鸡窝的故事……”

 “这只是一个灵感而已。我当时在吃肯德基炸鸡，然后我忽然想到了一个点子：我站到镜子前，把桶扣到了头上，然后戴上了我的Michael Myers面具，于是Buckethead就在镜子里看着我。”

 “还有你对鸡的狂热？”

 Brian被逗得笑了起来，肩膀又开始抖动。“和炸鸡的桶很相配，对吧？”

“一派胡言。”Michael说。

他们静默了两秒钟，然后一齐大笑起来。Michael看到Brian的眼睛笑得眯了起来，眼角有几条笑纹。他第一次看见这个拘谨的人放开了笑。他觉得自己的心跳忽然漏了一拍。

“你到底是怎么认出我的？”Michael问，“我一直在想这个问题。”

“我是从你的眼睛和手认出你的。”Brian说。他又抿了一口冰柠檬茶，这回他终于把他那一杯冰柠檬茶喝完了。“还有你抱那个小女孩的方式。”

“小女孩？”

“有个小女孩在你旁边摔倒了，你把她抱起来，给她擦眼泪，记得吗？”Brian说。Michael想起的确有这么一出，“我抱她的方式有什么不对吗？”

“你是单手抱着她的。这种方法需要力气，不是每个老人都能这么做的。”

Michael有些吃惊。“我还从没有想过这些问题。”

“你的乔装很成功。”Brian说。他停顿了一下，然后有些难为情地说：“我能认出你是因为……你很好看。”

被称赞了。Michael知道自己很好看，但是他很喜欢听这个内向的大个子的夸奖。“我很好看吗？”

Brian用力地点了点头。

Michael很想问他，他觉得自己有多好看，或是问他自己好看在哪里，或是他到底是注意到了什么才认出自己的。但是这些问题听起来都非常自恋。他努力按捺住调戏Brian的冲动，转移了话题。

“你平时都是怎么写歌的？”

“我很少会先把歌写下来……”Brian皱了皱眉，很努力地描述：“我……通常是，先设想一个故事，把细节补充好，然后我会想象故事的场景，想象情节的走向，然后我就可以把这些场景——这些景象给我的感受，弹出来。然后这首歌就写好了。”

“真性感（That’s hot）。”Michael故意说。

Brian的脸又红了起来。他的眼睛瞟了一下脚边的吉他，但是他还是努力克制住了抓起吉他的冲动。

“对了，”Michael忽然想起来，“为什么你的雕塑都那么狰狞？”

 “看起来很吓人，我很喜欢。”

Michael觉得有些好笑：“为什么你总是喜欢这些恐怖吓人的东西？”

“因为这些是最能激发想象力的东西。”Brian说。

Michael愣了一下。他想起了自己的《Thriller》，恐怖电影，墓地和跳舞的僵尸。

 “小孩子最喜欢的就是胡思乱想，”Brian说，“僵尸、吸血鬼、幽灵，或是有怪兽在床底下等着吃他们的手脚。”

有道理。Michael不禁想起了自己小时候躲在被窝里瞎想的时光。“所以你才那么喜欢恐怖电影？电锯杀人狂，Michael Myers？”

Brian点了点头，站了起来，“我再去倒一杯柠檬茶给你吧。”

 “对了，”Michael忽然说，“我觉得你没有说清楚你到底是怎么认出我的。”

Brian看上去有些迷惑，“什么？”

“我长得好看并不是关键，”Michael说，“别人为什么没有认出我呢？”

“那是因为——”

“那是因为，”Michael打断了他，“你很喜欢我，对不对？”

Michael不知道自己为什么说出这句话。但是他看到Brian的耳根子忽然就红了起来，这让他有一种莫名的满足感。

“我、我不……”

“你喜欢我，所以你才会特别关注我的长相，对不对？”

那一抹潮红从Brian的脸颊扩散到了脖子。这么害羞的人还真是少见。Michael忍不住要调戏他，想看他有怎样的反应。

“我从今天早上就为了甩掉我的助理和保镖，在整个城市里转了不知道多少圈，除了你，没有人对我多看一眼。你到底是看了多少关于我的海报和采访，才能从这些细节里认出我的？”

Brian的眼睛从Michael的脸上移开了。他在看着他放在地上的面具和桶。Michael打包票他一定很后悔把面具摘下来，因为他整个人红得就像一个喝醉了的南方红脖子。

他那副不知所措的模样简直可爱极了。光是提起一个粉丝对偶像的关注就能让他害臊成这样，不知道他在被夸奖的时候会怎样？

“当然，我觉得你也很好看。”Michael说。 “我这么说让会你觉得心里平衡一些吗？你想听我夸你的眼睛，还是想听我夸别的地方？”

“我以为你是个直男。”Brian的嘴巴张了张，终于憋出了一句话。

天啊。Michael忽然反应过来，他在调戏他的粉丝。小报会怎么报道呢？骚扰粉丝？同性恋？地下情人，秘密包养的吉他手？如果这些消息被捅出去，Michael觉得自己可以永久退休了。

Michael看着Brian。他的瞳孔放大，让他浅蓝色的眼睛变得似乎深了一些。

人们通常会喜欢那些喜欢自己的人。Michael的脑海里忽然蹦出这一句话。他记得自己似乎是在心理书上看到的。他决定赌一把。

“我也以为你是个直男。”Michael说。

 

Michael有一口没一口的喝着柠檬茶，觉得自己把整个晚上都搞砸了。Brian又给他倒了一杯冰柠檬茶之后，就一直坐在地上摆弄他的吉他。他坐在地上，低垂着眼帘，就是不看他，也不说话。

但至少他没有重新戴上他的面具。也许这是个好兆头。

“你刚才为什么说那句话？”Brian忽然问。

“我很抱歉。”Michael说。

“我不是在生你的气。”Brian说。他看上去真的没有生气。他只是用一种很无辜的眼神看着Michael。“你刚才不应该说那句话。”

“我很抱歉。”Michael又一次道歉。

Brian耸了耸肩，“我只是觉得你应该谨慎一些。”

Michael想了两秒钟。“但是我有什么好怕的呢？”

“即使我不是恶意地，却不小心告诉了我的朋友呢？”

“你会吗？”

“不会。”Brian说。Michael知道他不会。

“那么你呢？”Michael反问，“你不是也直接把我带回家了吗？”

“那是因为我知道是你。”Brian说。

“不，那是因为你相信我。”Michael说，“而我觉得我也可以相信你。”

Brian有些惊讶。他有些欲言又止，最终垂下眼帘，说了一声谢谢。

他并没有问为什么。没有了对话的地下室又一次安静下来，但是Michael很开心。

 “我很抱歉刚才有些唐突。”Michael说。

Brian并没有马上回应。他捧着柠檬茶，心不在焉地嚼着吸管。然后他忽然没头没脑地说了一句：“你喜欢我。”

Michael瞪大了眼睛。

Brian看着Michael，重复了一遍：“你喜欢我。”

Michael口干舌燥。

“你只是不知道这是对一个粉丝的喜欢还是对我个人的喜欢。”

 “你怎么——”

“我就是知道（I just know）。”Brian说。

他似乎在这些细节上特别敏锐。 “我还没有想好。”Michael说。

Brian没有回答。

Michael看着Brian， “你说得对，我喜欢你。”Michael说，对一个从头到尾都给予了尊重的人他只能给出最真诚的答案，这样的直白和诚实让他几乎有些惶恐。“不只是对粉丝的喜欢……我只是……我只是不知道应该怎么做。”

Brian很快又低下头去，长长的卷发盖住了脸上的表情。

“嘿，抬头，看着我。”Michael说。Brian抬起头，他忽然很奇异地平静了下来，没有脸红，没有拘谨。他只是平静而无害地看着Michael。

Michael说：“我是不会对你撒谎的。”

“我知道。”Brian说。

在那奇异的三十秒内，他们两个谁也没有说话。他们只是看着对方的眼睛。Michael坐在在椅子上，而Brian盘着腿坐在地上，很沉静地看着他。空气忽然变得粘稠厚重起来，似乎停止了流动。

Michael觉得有点缺氧。他只能盯着Brian，看他灰蓝色的眼眸，他修长的脖颈，握着琴颈的手，嶙峋弯曲的膝盖。他的身上散发出一股令人迷恋的味道，冲入鼻腔进入大脑，沿着脊髓往下蔓延到全身。Michael不知道这是不是自己的幻觉。

【作者注：这是恋爱的酸臭味。】

Michael看到眼前灰蓝色的瞳孔稍微放大了一下，然后Brian又低下了头。Michael觉得手里的冰茶忽然就燃烧起来。

“我觉得我有必要表达一下我的诚意。”Michael说。然后他开始扯脸上的乔装。假面贴的很紧，撕下来的时候皮肤上会有一丝痛觉。他扯的很用力，似乎很心急。他把撕下来的假面随意团了一团，塞进了过于宽松的裤子的口袋里，对Brian伸出了手。

“很高兴认识你。我是Michael Jackson。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然扭扭捏捏的，但是这两个也算是表白了吧。。。。。
> 
>  
> 
> 四舍五入就是开了车了对不对【瘫
> 
>  
> 
> 虽然老夫有点懒了没在正文里写，但是Michael很开心Brian真的很信任他。他人生中的负面新闻只多不少，然而Brian从头到尾都表现出了尊重和信任，这应该是让Michael决定摘下面具的很重要的因素之一吧。


	6. Chapter 6

Brian戳在原地，似乎连呼吸都静止了。

“你还好吗？”

“……嗯，我很好。”Brian说。他的嗓音干涩。

“你说话呀？”

“哦。”Brian说。他听上去有些心不在焉，只是一个劲地盯着Michael的脸。然后他像是忽然醒过来一样，和Michael握了握手。

“你等一下。”Brian说。他站起身，拿起了电吉他，开始在地下室里乱走。在几乎踩碎一个踏板之后，他抓着吉他钻了卫生间里，把门掩了起来。

厕所里传出来一阵压抑的尖叫声，然后Brian开始弹琴。他似乎忘记了吉他还接在音箱上，暴雨一般的音符在地下室里回荡。他先是不停地速弹速弹速弹，弹了大概有三分钟，然后他开始弹一段又一段的solo，他自己写的，Michael的，Jimi Hendrix的，Yngwie Malmsteen的， Shawn Lane的，Paul Gilbert的，Van Halen的，还有许多Michael没听过的。Brian不停地弹啊弹啊弹，似乎完全没有停下的迹象。

这是他表达内心激动的方式吗？还真是奇特呢。Michael听着轰鸣的吉他声，失声笑了起来。

吉他声戛然而止，Brian忽然呜咽起来。Michael急忙冲了过去，一把推开了门：“怎么了？你还好吗？”

“我……我的手抽筋了……”Brian坐在马桶上。他的声音颤抖着。

他居然弹到手抽筋？Michael的眉毛越挑越高。Michael赶紧把他腿上的吉他拿下来，握着Brian的手，帮他按摩手指。他的手真的很瘦，血管和关节很突出，瘦得就像鸡爪。一只鸡妖。这个词忽然在Michael的脑海里蹦了出来。“ 我还以为你可以弹几个小时都没问题呢。”

“……本来是没问题的，”Brian咕哝着，“我只是太激动了。”

“你激动什么？”

“……自己偶像出现在家里当然会激动。”

“可是你之前表现得很淡定啊。”Michael说道。

“我只是不知道你会把面具摘下来。”

“我听到你刚才在尖叫。”Michael说，看到Brian的脸又开始发红。

“……我说了，我觉得你很好看。”Brian嗫嚅道。

Brian看着Michael。这是他第一次表现得有点像一个粉丝。他看着Michael的脸，目光里是惊喜和崇拜，带着毫不掩饰的爱慕。Michael很熟悉这种目光。但是他不想在Brian的脸上看到这种神情。他不想Brian只是另一个粉丝。

 “所以你认为我不会摘？”

“我只是觉得，你不摘也不要紧。”Brian说道。

Michael按摩着他的手，抚摸过指腹上的老茧，一点点按开手背上因为紧张而过度收紧的肌肉。他摸到Brian的手心里出了薄薄的一层汗。

“但是我已经摘下来了。”

“你一会儿还想戴起来吗？”

“我觉得没必要再戴了。”Michael说。

“嗯。”Brian点头。Michael觉得他应该明白自己的意思，因为Brian又一次低下了头。当他再抬起头的时候，他已经收去了那种仰视着光芒万丈的偶像的眼神。Michael从不知道平静的注视可以这么动人。

“嘿，”Michael说，“谢谢。”

“谢什么？”Brian有些迷惑。

“谢谢你没有把我当成一个明星看待。”

“……不用谢。”

Brian的手似乎恢复了。他抻了一下手指，然后抓握了一下，测试着恢复的程度。于是他抓住了Michael的手。这似乎只是个意外，Michael听到Brian轻轻地抽了一口气，但是他并没有把手松开，而是又拢了一下手指，把Michael的手收的更紧了。

Michael觉得自己的手心似乎也出了汗。他看着Brian。他们的脸靠的很近，近的只要他再往前倾一些，他就可以吻到Brian。他看到Brian的眼睛，扩散的瞳孔如同漩涡，几乎要把他吸进去。

Michael反握住了Brian的手。Brian没有把手抽走，他只是低下头，盯着两人交握的手。然后他开始摩挲Michael的手。他摸的很仔细，从手腕到手背到手掌到关节到指腹都摸了一遍。细细的电流从指间传到脊背。Michael觉得自己的整条手臂都酥软了下来。

Michael看着Brian游移的手指，带着厚茧的指尖摩擦着自己的指腹。Michael轻轻地把手往上挪了一些，搭在了Brian的手腕上。他碰到了皮肤下急促的脉搏。青蓝色的血管在跳动，就像要挣脱皮肤的桎梏，就像自己的心脏想冲出胸腔一样。

Brian抬起头。他的眼神爱拂过Michael的脸，如丝绒一般柔软又撩人。然后他的眼神落在了Michael的唇上。他往前倾了一些，两人的鼻息喷洒在对方的脸上。他就要亲上来了，Michael想。不知道这个男人，尝起来味道是怎样？

但是这是在厕所里。天啊。这个事实如同蛋糕里的针刺一样，忽然哽住了Michael的喉咙。他不能和人在厕所里乱搞，而且还是个男人。他身上还穿着老人的行头，脸上的底妆肯定也因为戴了太久的假面而糊掉了。时间、地点、对象和打扮似乎都不对。

他退后了。

Brian的嘴唇扑了个空，原本低垂着的眼帘有些惊讶地抬了起来。他的眼里飘过一丝迷惑和不解。没有恼羞成怒，没有气急败坏，甚至连尴尬都没有，只是一脸无辜。他很快也向后退去。于是一个站着，一个坐在马桶上，两个人就这么大眼瞪小眼。

对方出奇的平静，让Michael更觉得心有愧疚。他惯有的强迫症和完美主义忽然就发作了。为什么一定要穿得好看？为什么一定要化好妆？为什么一定要在舒适的床上，又为什么一定要和一个美丽的女人？他总是执着于这些细节。他一直都很迷惑，两个人怎么会一时兴起，以至于会忍不住去开房？

但是现在真的出现了一个人，一个腼腆又迷人的男人。只用一个握手，他就让自己在没有化好妆，没有打扮好，还是在厕所里的时候，满脑子都想着亲吻他，抚摸他，然后扑到他身上去。他只是要一个吻，一个吻而已。

灰蓝色的瞳孔开始一点点收缩，回到正常的形态。Michael的心脏忽然像被一只手抓住了，在胸腔里痛苦地跳动。一个吻又能怎样？在房间里还是在街上还是在厕所里又能怎样？如果他在一个能让他情迷意乱的人的面前都要退缩，那他也别想厚着脸皮继续赖在他家里，更别说以后还会再联系他了。

Michael艰难地咽下一口唾沫。他想开口说点什么。道歉或是解释，什么都好。

Brian牵着Michael的手，另一手拎起了吉他，走出了洗手间。他让Michael坐回了椅子上，自己则抱着吉他，盘腿坐到了Michael面前的地上。

“我在十二岁的时候才接触到吉他。我之前喜欢的是恐怖电影，武术，日本漫画。十二岁的时候，我已经学了一段时间的跆拳道和双截棍了。所以我刚开始学吉他的时候，我以为这只是另一个兴趣而已。” Brian开口，说的却是毫不相关的事情。

Michael勉强点了点头，有些心不在焉地啜了一口冰柠檬茶。

“但是我的手指越长越长，我发现我很有天赋，跨度很大的和弦或是速度都难不倒我。当我长到和现在差不多高的时候，我已经弹得很好了。后来我跟着Paul Gilbert学了几个月的吉他，还和Yngwie Malmsteen一起登上了吉他杂志的封面。”

Michael不知道如何回话。也许Brian只是在转移话题。

“我记得我决定认真学吉他的那个时刻。我去电影院看了《月光光心慌慌4》，我看到Michael Myers拿着刀戴着面具出现在屏幕上的时候，电影的主题曲开始播放。并不是我发现我可以弹得很快的时候，并不是我能和Paul Gilbert学吉他；而是电影的背景音乐响起，我浑身的汗毛都竖起来的时候。”

“是吗？”Michael仍然有些迷惑。

“我想说的是，我是在那个时候知道我会把音乐当做职业。在那之前，我只是还没有准备好。” Brian说。他的眼睛敏锐地抓住了Michael的视线。他们两个又一次四目相对。Michael觉得完全移不开双眼，心脏又一次拼命地跳动起来。

“所以，如果你觉得你没有准备好，那么就不要强迫自己。” Brian说。

他本来说话的语速就不快，这一句他更是说得很慢很慢。他也不是很多话的人，从今天下午开始就一直是Michael在引他说话。所以他说的这些话，这一大段似乎有些没头没脑的故事，忽然就有了强烈的感染力。

这意味着我是特别的吗？Michael暗暗地想。

Brian放下了吉他，由盘腿坐着改为跪着，身子往Michael这里凑过来。他真的很高，即使Michael坐在椅子上，他们两个也是平视着对方。他的瞳孔放大，虽然并不像上次那样扩散得那么大。他的气息很平缓，不如方才那般紊乱。

Brian的手托起了Michael的下巴，他的拇指轻轻地点在了Michael的唇上。然后Brian的脸凑了上来，吻到了他自己的拇指上。

没有嘴唇直接的接触，没有旖旎的气氛抑或是撩人的情欲，只是一个干净的，不长也不短的吻。高挺的鼻尖碰到了Michael的鼻子和脸颊，温热的鼻息喷洒在脸上。Michael深吸了一口气，把他的气息吸入肺腑间。

当Brian收回手的时候，Michael觉得他的手几乎把自己的下巴灼伤。

“你、你这算是……偷了一个吻吗？”Michael觉得自己有些结巴。

“没错，这个是偷来的，”Brian的颧骨上甚至没有浮起红色。 “当你觉得准备好了的时候，再告诉我。”

他在专注的时候简直没有任何漏洞。那简直可以被称作性感。

“好。”Michael听见自己说。

Brian勾了勾嘴角。他拿起了电吉他，随手拨了几个和弦，然后又弹了起来。这一次他弹的是古典的曲子，巴赫的哥德堡变奏曲。与清亮的钢琴不同，电吉他饱满流畅的音色让原本平缓的曲子似乎变得欢欣了一些。平稳然后活泼接着又回归平稳。巴赫的音乐一直都是含蓄的，清泉一般的旋律在室内流淌。

这和他给人的印象有些区别。从他之前弹的那些曲子和solo来看，他似乎是那种更擅长即兴和实验音乐的乐手。Michael不知道他也会弹古典，而且还是以复调、变奏和严谨闻名的巴赫。但他弹得几乎是精准的，让哥德堡变奏曲的特质忽然就和他个人的气质重合了起来——含蓄、内敛、克制。那些怪诡的故事和装扮，还有那个空洞的，舞台上的表演人格忽然就消散了。

可是我的呢？Michael想。世界对于他来说如同一场永不停歇的假面舞会。他的面具最漂亮，他的伪装最完美，以至于他都忘记了自己戴着面具。当他下决心扯掉了脸上的乔装的时候，他以为自己已经脱掉了面具。直到那个没有发生过的吻让他觉得，自己还是没有摘下自己的面具。把一个人的腿切掉，他仍会觉得那条被切掉的腿在发痒。如果一个人戴久了面具，他会不会觉得面具已经是自己的一部分了，以至于在脱掉之后觉得疼痛？

 “对了，”Brian忽然说，“没有什么面具（There’s no mask）。”

这句话没头没脑的，让Michael有些迷惑。“什么？”

“我是说，Buckethead和Brian是没有区别的。”Brian说， “戴不戴面具，都是我。”

“你想说什么？”

“所以，你戴不戴面具，对我来说都是一样的。”Brian说。

“即使我永远都不会准备好？”Michael问。

 “没关系，”Brian说，“我可以等。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个暧昧气氛写得我老脸一红//////////////
> 
> 干脆点啊你们！！！不就是接个吻么！！！！别怂啊快点上啊！！！！！！！！！！
> 
> 下一章就是完结了呢，脐带ww【你是作者啊脐带个屁啊快点写完放出来啊
> 
> 桶在《Electric Sea》里有一首歌，叫做《Bachethead》，不仔细看会看错呢hhhh这是一首根据巴赫的曲子翻弹的作品，古典钢琴曲由电吉他弹奏出来也是很好吃呢。
> 
> 在写这一章的时候我听了巴赫的哥德堡变奏曲，我很喜欢那种相仿的旋律在不同的调子上加以变化的感觉，于是就私心写了桶弹这首曲子，觉得自己也是不能更偏心了，笑


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章。

        他们在地下室不知道待了多长时间。Michael缠着Brian把所有的设备和音效都玩了一遍，直到他的肚子咕咕咕地叫了起来。

        “你想吃什么？”Brian问。

        “我想吃肯德基。”Michael说。

        “你不是说你不吃垃圾食品的吗？”Brian调侃了一句。

        Michael的脸热了一下。他的确一直对外界说他不吃垃圾食品，即使他最喜欢的就是炸鸡。但是Brian笑得停不下来，让人想踹他一脚。“不要笑！”

        Brian尽力忍住了笑意，“但是肯德基没有外卖……”

        “但是我就是想吃炸鸡块。”Michael说。

        “——鸡仔这么可爱，怎么可以吃鸡！”Brian捂着心口，一副痛心疾首的模样。“你怎么能在一只鸡面前说这种话！”

        Michael叹了一口气，想吃点鸡肉也这么困难。“是，我就是想吃炸鸡，怎么？”

        Brian睨了Michael一眼，神色里满是戏谑。“你是说，你想吃我？”

        他这是在笑自己连接吻都不敢！Michael又羞又恼，于是他真的踢了Brian一脚：“不要笑！！”

        “好好好，”Brian尽力收去了嘴角的笑，虽然他的肩膀还是在颤抖。“冰箱里有鸡肉，你可以自己做。”

        不能被这个小滑头看扁了，Michael眯起了眼睛。“不就是炸鸡块么！”他对着Brian挑衅地抬起下巴，“我会做！”

        “真的？”Brian瞪圆了眼睛，“你真的会做炸鸡块？”

        他一脸惊讶的模样让Michael有点得意。“很容易做的，”Michael径自上楼，一点也不客气地在厨房里翻找起食材来。Brian跟在他身后，有些难以置信。“所以说……你是真的会做炸鸡块？”

        “你是在质疑我吗？”Michael从冰箱里翻出了鸡肉，恶狠狠地剜了Brian一眼。

        Brian连忙摇头，跳上餐桌坐下：“我只是有点激动。”

        “激动什么？”Michael开始找面粉和鸡蛋，开始调裹在鸡肉上的面糊。“——想吃脆一些的吗？”

        “脆的，特别脆。”Brian回答，一手撑着下巴，“我只是很高兴，我男朋友要下厨给我做吃的呢。”

        “男朋友？谁？”Michael别开了脸，有些羞窘。

        “好吧，”Brian笑笑，转移了话题。“你是怎么学的炸鸡做法？”

        Michael耸了耸肩，“不知道。大概是因为喜欢吃，就自己学着做了吧。”

        “真性感（That's hot）。”Brian调侃道。他轻软的声音让Michael觉得莫名开心。热油在锅里烧着，Michael把裹了面糊的鸡肉放了进去，滋滋作响的油爆声传了出来。

        “要不我也做点什么吧？沙拉？浓汤？”Brian问。

        “都要。”

        Brian愣了一下，扑哧一声笑了。“浓汤花的时间比较久。”Brian说，开始预热烤箱。他切了两颗洋葱，炒熟之后加入牛肉汤和百里香，用小火慢慢地炖。

        “法式洋葱汤？”Michael问。

        “对。”Brian开始切蔬菜，动作迅速地拌好一碗沙拉。Michael把锅里的鸡肉捞出来放到盘子里晾着。Brian切了几片面包，抹上黄油放进热好的烤箱里。厨房安静下来。

        寻常的一个晚上，两个人一起做饭。这应该算得上是约会吧？Michael想着，将晾过的鸡肉放进油锅里又油炸一遍。过了第二遍油的炸鸡块黄澄澄的，散发着诱人的香气。Brian在一旁，轻轻搅拌着锅里的汤。

        “快好了吗？”Michael问，把炸鸡块捞出来。

        “一会儿就好。”Brian说，把汤分进了两个汤碗里。但他没有立刻把碗端上桌，而是在碗里铺了层芝士片，放进了烤箱。当他把汤碗端出来时，汤面上融化的芝士封住了碗口，上面带着被烤箱烤出的一两点焦色。

        “哇哦！”Michael看着Brian把汤和烤好的面包端上桌，“你还真的挺会做菜的。”

        Brian有些不好意思地在Michael身边坐下，“我妈妈教我的。”

        “如果你妈妈知道你有个男朋友会怎样？”Michael开了个玩笑。

        Brian很认真地想了两分钟：“她会很喜欢你的。”

        Michael的喉咙忽然哽住了。勺子轻轻戳开盖着碗口的奶酪，面包片浸入汤里，热汽扑在脸上，Michael不知道怎么回答，只能换了一个话题。“有个面具挺不错的。”

        “什么？”

        “很聪明的举动。”Michael说，“有自己的隐私。真棒。”

        Brian稍稍拧起了眉头，“你还好吗？”

        “噢，”Michael抹了抹脸，把空碗推开，“没事。”

        Brian静静地看着Michael。“我不会说出去的，别担心。”他耸了耸肩，“我还可以签保密合同之类的。”

        “我担心的不是这个，”Michael说。 “只是觉得这对你太不公平了。”

        “没有什么不公平的。”Brian说，拿起了一块炸鸡， “你不希望我告诉我妈妈也没关系，想让我签保密合同也没关系。”

        他没等Michael回答，径直咬了一口鸡肉。然后他抽了一口气，闭上眼睛，露出了幸福的表情。Michael忍不住笑了起来，原本有些消沉的心境被一扫而空。

        “怎么样？”Michael问。

        “这是我吃过的最好吃的炸鸡。”Brian说。

        “真的有这么好吃吗？”Michael问。Brian猛点头，他的腮帮子撑得满满的，脸上写满了“这是我男朋友给我做的我好高兴”，让Michael忍不住伸手掐了一下。

 

        “你让我进来之前在门口等了一下，”Michael说， “是因为你的玩具都是散在地上的？”

        点头。

        所以他只是忙着把地上的玩具捡起来。Michael笑了起来，摆弄着一个机器人玩具，镭射的眼睛气鼓鼓地瞪着。

        “还有这个。”Brian推来另外一个箱子，“这些是面具。”

        Michael翻着面具堆。里面有不少是他偏好的白色面具，还有不少别的。FreddyKruger，电锯杀人狂，水晶湖的杰森，还有一个是……长鼻子巫婆？Michael拿起了巫婆面具。这个面具甚至还有一个巫婆的兜帽。

        “还有这个，”Brian又拖来一个箱子，“这一箱是桶。”

         “为什么都是肯德基的桶？”Michael问，把十几个桶套起来，戴到了头上。

        “因为我很喜欢红白相间的条纹。”Brian说，把Michael头上摇摇欲坠的桶塔摘了下来。Michael有些不服气，因为他觉得自己肯定能把那一大串纸桶在脑袋上平衡好，但是他很快在地毯上找到了一支双截棍。

        “你会双截棍？”

        “会，”Brian很骄傲，“我还有所有李小龙的电影。”

 

        音乐、食物、玩具和电影。没有什么比这些更能消磨时间的了。

        “已经很晚了，”Brian说，“你应该回去了。”

        Michael拿出手机。凌晨两点钟，手机的屏幕上是上百个未接来电和短信。

         “你说的对，我得走了。”Michael说，坐起身来。

        Brian的肩膀垮了下来，失望极了。 

        “如果你不希望我走，你可以叫我留下来。”Michael调侃道。

        Brian看上去很心动，但是他还是坚持：“至少给你的助理打个电话吧。”

        Michael挑眉。“你是在赶我走吗？”

        “不不不，”Brian慌忙否认，“我只是担心他们觉得你被绑架了什么的……”

        他连连挥手的样子真是可爱，Michael想，终于同意给助理打电话，但Brian却在他输号码的时候叫住了他：“等等。”

        “怎么了？”

        Brian犹豫了一下，说：“我可以要你的电话吗？”

        “你想约我出去？”Michael双眼一亮。

        Brian点头，紧张又期待地看着他。

        Michael几乎欢呼出声。“我把号码给你，你会给我打电话吗？”

        “会，”Brian过于急切地回答，“如果你想的话，我可以明天一早就打给你。”

        Michael咯咯咯地笑了起来：“我的电话是——”

        “你等一下。”Brian从茶几上拿起一个小本子，但是他没有停下让Michael说号码，而是写着些别的什么。然后他把那页纸撕了下来，递给Michael。

        “这是我的号码。”Brian说。

        Michael有些诧异，不知道他这是在做什么。

        “我不知道你什么时候会有空，不知道你的时间安排，我也不知道什么时候打电话比较好。再说，我也不希望你的号码会不小心泄露出去。”Brian有些紧张，“如果你真的愿意和我去约会的话，你就记下我的号码吧，我一定会接电话的。”

        他真是耿直得令人喜欢。Michael接过了那张纸条，歪头看着他。世界到底要奇妙到什么地步，才能造就出这么奇妙的一个人？

        “你到底是什么人？”Michael不由自主地又问了一遍。

        “BrianCarroll，和Buckethead，都是我。”

        “你真是个奇怪的人。”

        “我知道。”Brian说。

        Michael握着手里的的纸条。薄薄的纸页在手心被攥得有些发皱，但是他忽然觉得不再害怕。“我想我准备好了。”Michael说，然后他从口袋里掏出了乔装用的橡皮假面，一把丢掉。

        “你——你这是在做什么——”Brian慌了，敏捷异常地接住了那个假脸，“天啊我不知道怎么把这个贴回去——”

        Michael捉住了他的手臂，把他摁回了沙发。“你没听见我刚才说了什么吗？”

        “呃？”Brian愣住了，“你刚才说，我很奇怪？”

        Michael费了很大劲才没有翻白眼。“不，我说的是，我准备好了。”

        “是、是吗？这么快吗——”Brian吓了一跳，整个人都往沙发里缩。

        Michael伸手，捏住了他的下巴，直勾勾地看着他。

        Michael很清楚自己的魅力。他知道怎样眨眼可以让人爱慕，怎样咬唇会让人脸红，怎样的舞步会让人手脚发软。但他之前戴了这么久的假面，脸上出了不知道多少汗，之前打的底妆肯定都糊掉了。他身上穿着的还是那身老人的行头，过于宽大而且皱巴巴的衣服。他开始怀疑这个举动非常的不明智。

        眼前那张脸开始发红。Michael才发现，他靠的很近，近得可以接吻。

        然后他就吻了上去。舌尖撬开男人的薄唇，探入湿润的口腔。Brian闷哼了一声，但是没有推开他。他找到了那个羞怯躲闪的舌，用自己的舌挑逗爱抚着。他可以闻到汗水的咸味。他自己的，还有Brian的。两个戴了那么久面具的人不可能有多好闻。他加深了这个吻，听到Brian发出了细碎的呻吟声。

        接吻接吻接吻。喷在脸上的鼻息，交缠摩擦的舌，还有模糊诱人的喘息声。Brian捧住了他的脸，生涩地回吻他。这个吻忽然就变得湿热缱绻起来。吻一个人和被一个人吻有什么区别？吻一个男人和吻一个女人又有什么区别？两个在见面的时候都戴着面具的人忽然就吻得不可开交，但是戴着面具和不戴面具又有什么区别？空气中的荷尔蒙躁动着，让所有的知觉都变得柔软而暧昧。

        他们似乎吻了有永远那么久。当Michael终于能把嘴移开的时候，Brian整个人都已经红透了。他的肤色很白，那一片潮红甚至从他的脖子和胸口透了出来。然后Michael发现自己不知道什么时候坐到了Brian的大腿上。

        “我刚才说，我喜欢你。”

        “嗯……”Brian点了点头，耳朵都红了起来。

        “无论是Bucket，还是Brian，我都喜欢。”

        “真、真的吗？”

        他还是一副呆头鹅的样子，让Michael忽然有点不满。“你怎么就这么乖乖地让我亲？”

        “你不是说你喜欢我的吗？”

        “难道有人要强吻你，你都没有意见的吗？”

        “可是……”Brian有点委屈，“这是第一次有人亲我呀……”

        原来刚才那个是呆头鹅的初吻吗？Michael被气笑了。“你呀……真是不知道拿你怎么办。”他用一种戏谑又挑剔的目光睨着Brian，但这个坐在大腿上的姿势让他处于非常不利的境地——他只要再稍微往前一些，就会不可避免地碰到那个早就撑起来的帐篷。

        Brian用最纯洁无辜的表情，抓着他的手往下摁去。Michael立刻觉得自己摸到了一根烧红的铁棒。要命。

        “无论是偶像，是朋友，上床的朋友【friends with benefit】，还是炮友【booty call】，”Brian说，“我都可以。”

        他居然知道自己在想什么！Michael的脸忽然就烧了起来。为了掩饰尴尬，他手忙脚乱地从Brian身上爬了下来，翻出手机给助理打了电话。

        “喂，我是Michael Jackson。”

        “Michael？天啊你终于打电话了！”助理的声音大到连Brian都皱了皱眉。“你在哪里？你被绑架了吗？你没事吧？”

        “我现在在朋友家，你们过来接我吧。地址是——”他转头看向Brian，后者马上把家里的地址说了出来。

        “我们现在就过去，”电话那边传来一阵杂音，然后是车子发动的声音，“二十分钟之内就到。”

电话挂断了。

        “那么，”Michael转过身来，“我们还有二十分钟……”

        Brian的脸又红了起来，“你想赶快来一发吗？”

        “——我不是这个意思！笨蛋！！”

 

        欢乐的时光似乎总是特别短暂。Michael很快就看见那辆加长轿车停在了门口。他走出去的时候，几名保镖用高大的身躯挡住了他的脸，并且为他撑开了一把伞，把他送进了车里。流畅，有序，专业。如果不是在凌晨，这样铺张的阵仗不知会引起多大的骚动。

        Michael在坐进车里的时候忽然有点恍惚。那个装饰奇妙的小房子，有着昏暗南瓜灯和满地玩具的房间，还有放着音箱，踏板和键盘的地下室，奇异得几乎不像是真的。这一切真的发生过吗？还是说这些都是他压抑太久的大脑构造出来的情景？

        他努力回想着细节。他记得飞舞的手指在吉他的弦上弹出的旋律；记得Herbie，那个被砍头的农场主的皱巴巴的脸；记得那一箱子的奇怪的面具；记得那一大串各式各样的肯德基桶；他还记得那个湿润的吻，怯生生探进来的舌尖，捧着脸颊的大手，还有被顶得变形的裤子，硬邦邦的勃起带着滚烫的温度。

        Michael在徐徐开走的车上往外看。他看到房子里有一个人影。是Brian。不，那是Buckethead。他戴上了面具和桶，在窗前往外看。他的白面具的嘴带有一丝往上翘的弧度，就像是在微微地笑着一样。然后他举起手臂，对着Michael挥了挥，还是没有动腕关节。Michael忽然觉得自己的心情好了很多。他摸摸口袋，那张写有Brian电话的纸片还在。就像蜷缩在鸡窝里的一个幽灵。真好。

 

        “Michael你失踪了超过二十四个小时你知道你给我们惹了多大的麻烦吗！”他的助理心急火燎，几乎是在对他尖叫。

        “我知道。真是对不起，给你们惹了那么多麻烦，我只是一时脱不开身。”

        “脱不开身？你去干吗了？”年轻干练的姑娘一脸如临大敌，“堵车吗？你惹了麻烦吗？你被要挟了吗？被绑架了？”

        Michael好笑地看着助理，“都不是，没什么大问题。”

        “是吗？”助理一脸不相信地看着他。

        “我只是……”Michael眨巴着眼睛，他知道这副无辜的的模样会让任何人心软，“碰见了一个人（Met Someone）。”

        “你知道你这样的说辞很有歧义吗？”助理皱了皱眉。

        Michael笑得更开心了。

        “我告诉你啊……”他用一种轻软甜蜜的声音说，“有个男人，给了我他的号码呢。”

        助理瞪大了眼睛。

        “你说，我要不要打给他呢？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于亲上了，我好开心。。。。。
> 
> 应该会加一片番外，开车。  
> 不知道什么时候能写完。。所以还是先完结，不改分级好了。


	8. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 断断续续写的。不流畅的地方请包涵。

Michael被摁在了墙上。

Brian的嘴唇覆了上来。他的手捧着Michael的脸，一个急切又火热的吻。然后他的舌头探了进来。Michael觉得耳朵“嗡”了一声，一股热流从下腹传了上来。

Michael不是很清楚自己什么时候进了Brian的房间。说实话，他的脑子有点不大够用。

这是Michael第二次来Brian的家，是在上次见面的一个星期之后。

他在来之前就知道他们会上床。

Michael认为Brian应该也知道，因为在Michael进门之后，Brian就一直喋喋不休，要么问Michael想喝果汁还是咖啡还是汽水，要么不停地说着他在录音室里用的新设备。他的手里捧着一杯水，但是他的手指用力得发白，似乎要把水杯捏碎。

“Brian，”Michael隐隐觉得有些好笑，“放松点。”

Brian倏地闭上了嘴。

“别紧张，”Michael故作镇静，“喝点水吧。”

“嗯嗯。”Brian点头，抿了一口水。

“如果你想问点什么，”Michael说，“问吧。”

Brian的嘴巴张了几下。他真的很紧张，胸口急促地起伏。他终于鼓足了勇气，问出了他一直含在嘴里的话：“你……你灌肠了吗？”

轰！

这个犹如原子弹级别的问题炸红了Michael的脸。

谁会一上来就问这种话！！Michael尴尬得简直想跳起来，但是他的嘴巴忽然就有了自己的意志，因为他听见自己结结巴巴地说：“灌、灌过了。”

——该死。

这句话是从哪里来的！？

然而这是一句不折不扣的实话。Michael在电话里同意来Brian这里的那一刻就知道他们会上床，于是他干脆把准备工作都做好了才出的门。

“我、我也是。”Brian结结巴巴地说。

好极了，两个没有经验的处男撞到了一起。Michael瞪着Brian，看着红潮慢慢延伸到了Brian的耳朵后面。他想尽力缓解这个尴尬的气氛，清了清喉咙，说：“所以……我们是不是应该先决定谁在上面的问题？”

“可是，”虽然有些尴尬，Brian还是把心里的疑惑说了出来，“体位那么多，谁在上面也代表不了什么啊。”

“……你脑子转的还挺快。”Michael愣了一下，然后终于忍不住大笑出声，笑得眼泪都飚了出来。Brian羞窘不已，双手捂着脸。但Michael并没有任何停下的迹象，于是他上前，用吻堵住了Michael的嘴。似乎就在下一秒，他们就已经在卧室里了。

“你在想什么？”Brian停下了那个吻。

Michael喘着粗气。他不知道该说什么，他只能盯着Brian的嘴唇看。

“不要想，”Brian说，“只要想着我就好。”

这个愣头青居然能说出这样的话，几乎算得上是一句调情。Michael揪着Brian的领口把他拉下来，堵住了他的嘴。

Brian的手往下，托着Michael的屁股把他举了起来。没想到他看起来这么瘦，力气还挺大的。Michael咬着Brian的嘴唇，双腿盘上了他的腰。这个动作很急切，几乎让Brian失去平衡，他踉跄了一下，用整个身体把Michael压在墙上，腿间硬邦邦的勃起抵着Michael的屁股。Michael把舌头伸进了Brian嘴里，然后听到Brian轻轻地哼了一声，手一软几乎托不住Michael。

“到床上去，”Michael说，“快。”

“好。”Brian说。他抱着Michael，跌跌撞撞地把两人摔进了床里。

他的床很软，Michael觉得自己摔进了一片云里。Brian压到了他身上，继续亲吻他，手上一边开始扯他的衣服。

“别扯坏了，”Michael抗议道， “我特意挑了这件才过来的。”

“那你自己脱。”Brian说。

其实这也不是什么特别的穿着，只是一件白色的T恤而已。Michael迅速地脱掉T恤，看到Brian站在床边，努力地解开衬衫的扣子。衬衫的纽扣实在是太小了，抑或是他太紧张，Brian的手指几乎在纽扣边上打结。

“该死！”在又一次失败的尝试之后，Brian一着急，领口的纽扣就被扯得飞了出去。Michael咯咯咯地笑了起来，伸手揪着他的衬衫下摆，直接把整件衬衫从Brian身上剥了下来。Brian松了一口气，再一次凑了上来。他终于把两个人都弄到了床上。

Michael翻身，骑到了Brian身上。两腿分开跨坐在男人细瘦的腰上，他立刻感到硬邦邦的勃起顶在了臀缝里。Brian的手臂环上了Michael的腰，手掌在背上的皮肤抚摸。一阵颤栗顺着Michael的脊背往下滑去，皮肤上浮起一片细密的疙瘩。Michael看到他的胸口也泛起一抹红潮，漫过了锁骨之下的几颗雀斑。于是Michael低下头，舌尖轻轻抚过那几颗被染得发红的雀斑。

Brian抽了一口气，双手探到了Michael的头发里。舌尖继续往上，划过锁骨和喉结，轻轻地描绘着Brian的下巴的线条。他刚刮过胡子，胡茬还没有冒出来，光滑的皮肤带着清爽的须后水的味道。Brian侧过头想吻Michael，但Michael躲过了，舌尖轻轻地撩过Brian的耳垂。

柔软的喘息声， Michael觉得顶在屁股上的勃起变得更硬。Michael伸手轻轻捏着Brian的下巴，把他的脸压在床单上，湿润的舌尖掠过耳廓，然后探入。男人的声音中染着情欲，充满了卧室。Michael玩心大起，忍不住在他的耳上轻轻吮吸了一下。身下的男人抽了一口气，是一声再明显不过的呻吟。

“你喜欢吗？”Michael抬起头，咬着下唇。

“喜欢。”Brian说。他把Michael压回了床垫里，开始脱Michael的裤子。他的动作终于没那么忙乱，解开了皮带的扣子，解开裤头的纽扣拉下拉链，笔挺的裤子被扯下。Brian迅速脱掉他自己的卡其短裤，俯下身，亲吻Michael修长的脖颈。

火热的嘴唇在脖子上留下一串湿润的吻，Michael的头往后仰，让细密的吻照顾到每一寸皮肤。Brian亲吻着Michael的锁骨，一只手抚过Michael的胸口和腰，在内裤的边缘逗留。接着，他胯下的欲望压了上来，两根被内裤绷得形状毕露的肉棒磨蹭着，Michael的手指收拢，抓紧了身下的被单。

“紧张吗？”Brian看到了他用力得发白的指节，问道。

点头。Michael觉得自己从来没这么紧张过。

“我也是。”Brian说。他抓起了Michael的手，嘴唇在指节上印下一个个柔软的吻。 “如果你觉得不舒服，就叫我停下。”

Michael挺起腰，想用自己的勃起去蹭他的，却碰到了Brian的手。大手揉握着内裤上绷起的形状，手掌轻轻地压迫抚摩，指尖在敏感的囊袋上揉捏。Michael紧咬着牙关，但细碎的呻吟声还是流了出来。

Brian俯下身，亲吻Michael的乳头。舌尖绕着挺立的乳尖打转，然后是牙齿，在紧绷的顶端轻轻啃咬。于是轮到Michael把手插进Brian的发间，把他拉得更近。Brian并没有在他的胸口停留太久，他一路往下亲吻，然后用牙齿咬住了Michael内裤的边缘，开始轻轻往下扯。

“别、”Michael有些不好意思。他居然在这时候开始不好意思，“别脱……”

“为什么？”Brian问，柔软的声音因为情欲变得湿润， “你不喜欢吗？”

这个问题太直接了，直接得让Michael只能诚实回答：“喜欢。”

“那你自己脱。”Brian说。

如果他的语气有一丝强硬的话，Michael肯定是不高兴的。但他的声音还是这么柔软，就像是对心爱的人的低语。Michael的手抓着内裤的边缘，缓缓把内裤脱掉，他的阴茎就这么弹了出来，差点打到Brian的脸上。

他抬起目光看向Brian。Brian盯着他的脸，起身，把他自己的内裤也脱掉。

情欲。炙人的情欲从Brian的眼睛里流露，把Michael的脑子烧得不大管用。他想把脸埋进枕头里，想伸手去套弄Brian的下体，想把Brian拉下来亲吻，或是想把他摁进床里。还好Brian替Michael做出了决定，因为他握住了Michael的阴茎，然后把顶端含进了嘴里。

湿热的口腔包裹住最敏感的顶端，Michael尖叫一声，聪明的脑袋终于不能再胡思乱想了。舌头在顶端打圈，一遍遍舔过马眼，然后是嘴唇，上下吞吐，小心地没有让牙齿碰到。然后Brian抬头，问：“这样可以吗？我没有给男人口交过……”

Michael只能点头。手肘撑起上身，他看着Brian再次低下头，含入已经被唾液润滑过的阴茎。略微粗糙的舌面在龟头上摩擦着，这幅景象让Michael眩晕。他把Brian的卷发拨开，几近着迷地看着自己的下体在对方的嘴里进出。他想挺起腰往他的喉咙深处顶入，却又担心这个举动太无礼。

Brian深深吞入柱体，一个虽然不熟练却热烈的深喉。 阴茎的顶部在口腔的深处摩弄，Michael挺起了腰，将下体往他的嘴里顶，听到嘴巴被塞满的Brian发出了一阵鼻音。

操着一个男人的嘴这种事实在是太过于情色了， Michael想，他不能第一次就射在对方嘴里。但Brian的手放了上来，握住被唾液打湿的柱身套弄起来。越来越熟练的吮吸，上下挪动的手掌，一点点地把Michael往顶峰推动。

在肉棒上套弄的指掌往下，在囊袋上搓揉着。Michael紧咬着下唇，在这个瞬间射了出来。精液填满了男人的嘴，从嘴角处漏出一缕浊白。

“你……”Michael喘着气，想让Brian把嘴里的体液吐出来。奈何高潮后的身体无比虚软，他几乎说不出一个完整的句子。 “你……别、别咽……”

Brian没有听。他的喉结上下挪动着，把嘴里的体液尽数吞下。手背将嘴角抹净，柔软的舌尖把手背上那一点粘稠也卷入口中。

“你、你怎么都吞了！”Michael又羞又急， “味道很奇怪的啊！”

“有点腥，但是还好。”Brian舔了舔嘴角， “——你不喜欢吗？”

“……喜欢。”一股热气漫上了Michael的脸颊，这样直白的问题让他无法辩解。他回想着Brian的舌，缠绕在阴茎的顶端，或是舔去手上的精液，那幅景象露骨又淫靡。他还想说些什么，却看到Brian从床头的柜子里拿出了润滑剂和安全套。

“——等等！”Michael急得想蹦起来，奈何四肢虚软得使不上劲。“你拿那些……你动作怎么这么快！！”

Brian一瞬间露出了难过的神色。“怎么了？你……你不想继续？我刚才有哪里做得不好么？”

“不是……”Michael只觉得头顶冒烟，不禁脱口而出：“我答应在下面了么！？”

“可是，”Brian说，“我想上你。”

“我想上你，”他说，神情专注又渴望。“我想尝遍你的味道，想撑开你进入你，让你闻起来都是我的味道，想让你什么都想不起来，除了我的名字。”

“让我操你，”Brian说，“好不好？”

这几句床笫间露骨的求欢，终于烧化了Michael的理智。“……那么，”他说，伸手把润滑剂的瓶子拿了过来，“别停。”

Brian没有接过那个瓶子，而是朝Michael伸出手，摊开了手掌。

Michael愣了一下，但很快反应过来。他打开了润滑剂的盖子，把大量透明滑腻的液体挤到了Brian的手心。Brian的手搓揉着，让手指沾满了润滑剂，在手指之间扯出一道道黏腻的银丝。

Michael躺了下来，尽量自然地分开了双腿。

“别怕，”Brian说，咬了咬下唇， “放松。”

一根手指在后穴上抚摸，然后缓缓地伸了进来。

“唔……”

“疼吗？”Brian问。

“不，不疼……”Michael说。一根手指还不算太粗，而他的动作也很温柔，并没有带来什么不适。第二根手指加入，带来微微发涨的感觉。Michael抽了一口气，尽力适应着被进犯的感觉。

修长的指缓慢地进出，然后屈起，压到了一个敏感的点。原本已经虚软的阴茎再次开始发硬，从前端流出一丝丝透明的液体。Brian低下头，把那些液体舔净。

第三根手指加了进来，指尖在那个点一再摩弄。Michael弓起了腰，迎合着他的手的动作。Brian的手指挪动着，缓慢地撑开了穴口。Michael揪紧了身下的床单，但喉咙里的呻吟声还是传了出来。

“疼吗？”

“不，”Michael说，咬了咬下唇， “只是……三根手指，有、有点——”

柔软的舌尖抚过唇瓣上的咬痕。 “一会儿进去的，肯定比三根手指要粗。 ”

这句话烧得Michael的太阳穴突突地跳。 “别吹牛，”他说， “你得证明……”

Brian嗤嗤地笑了。他没有给Michael反应的时间，抽出手指扯掉内裤拆开保险套戴上，挤出润滑剂把整根东西涂满，一连串动作迅速极了。他扯过Michael的腰，一手扶着阴茎让顶端对准了入口，挤入。

他真的没有骗人，Michael的头猛地后仰，口中吐出激烈的喘息。粗厚的柱体撑开穴口，一点点往里推进，肉棒在肠壁上摩擦。Michael一口咬在Brian的肩膀上，却止不住软腻的鼻音。环形的肌肉紧紧箍着肉棒，Brian咬着牙喘气，脖子上爆出了一根青筋。

Brian开始挪动。他动得很慢，整根抽出来又慢慢插入。也许他只是不想太粗鲁，Michael想，但后穴一次次被侵入，让前面的阴茎又立了起来，硬得发疼。

进，出。进，出。Michael逐渐适应了他的尺寸。稍微弯曲的阴茎在挪动的时候挤压到某个点，欢愉强烈得让人眩晕。Brian坏心眼地一再顶弄那一处，或是在缓慢的抽插之间忽然用力撞一下，执意要让他失控。

“别戏弄我了……”Michael说，着急得几乎要哭出来。缓慢的摩擦让欢愉一点点攀升，堆积得无比难耐，让他只想要更快，更多。 “快点……”

Brian欣然从命。他加快了速度，撞击得越来越急切。汗水、体液和润滑剂流到了肉体相衔处，愈发提升了撞击的声音，响得简直淫靡又露骨。某一下深重的顶弄撞开了Michael的牙关，一声柔媚的叹息流了出来，再也难以压抑的呻吟取代了鼻音，跟随着撞击的节奏，在卧室里回荡。

Brian的下巴的线条紧绷着，眼神炽热，爱抚过Michael身上每一寸，从架在腰上的腿，到被撑满的后穴，到腿间勃发的柱体，柔韧的腰，布满汗水的胸口，然后到Michael的脸。Michael看着他，看着他年轻的脸庞，还有眼里毫不掩饰的情欲和爱意。于是Michael更加用力地拱起腰，迎合他的动作。

Brian的双手捏着Michael的臀，分开两片臀瓣，柱体深深没入。Michael感到自己阴茎的顶端又一次开始渗水。他握住了流水的阴茎套弄起来，但是那不够，还不够。“快、快点……”Michael说，虽然这一句听起来更像是呜咽而非要求。“再快一点……我就要、就——”

他终究还是没能说出那个过于羞耻的词。Brian更快更用力地插了进来，碾压出Michael的叫喊的同时也终于呻吟出声。在床铺摇晃的声音、肉体撞击的声音和喘息声之间，Michael听见Brian语无伦次地叫着“Michael”，“你好美”和“我爱你”。Michael的视线忽然就模糊了，于是其余的感官瞬间变得更加敏锐。滴在身上的汗水，落在脸颊上的吻，在臀上揉捏的手，深深顶进来的肉棒——

伴随着一声软弱的尖叫，粉红色的顶端流出了浊白的液体。Michael的手软得握不住阴茎，于是浓稠的液体淌到了手上和下腹。Brian还在抽插，似乎是要挤出Michael体内最后一滴精液一般。但他也没能支撑多久，因为他忽然溃倒在Michael身上，腰臀一阵颤抖。

蒸腾的汗水闻起来像是大海。Michael的手抚过Brian的腰臀，感到掌下的肌肉还在抽搐。Brian还压在他身上，没有要挪开的意思。他们又开始亲吻，柔软缠绵的吻像是永远都不会结束一样。唇舌间交换着欢爱的余韵，透过血肉进入灵魂里。

* * *

迈：你快起来，别压着我。

桶：一起洗澡吗？我觉得我还能再来一发。


End file.
